


【盾冬】二重弦

by Winter_Dumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dumplings/pseuds/Winter_Dumplings
Summary: 小妈文学，3P，天雷oocAlpha黑（父）白（子）盾X Omega巴基年龄差：罗杰斯大巴基十一岁，巴基大史蒂夫七岁。激情脑洞一时爽的产物，因为感觉三人行写的不好所以三万字匆匆完结，不嫌弃的话就请看下去吧！
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫曾经试想过很多种和巴基再次见面的情景，也做过最坏的打算，他想，也许在他深陷九头蛇基地时，会发现那个和自己势均力敌的蒙面杀手其实是巴基，亦或者他会在医院的病床上看到被九头蛇迫害到身负重伤不省人事的巴基，但是，他做梦也没有想到会在他父亲的婚礼上见到巴基，尤其巴基是以父亲新娘的身份出现。  
在得知巴基·巴恩斯中士并没有牺牲并且已经被救出来的时候，史蒂夫还远在东欧的一个小国家执行任务，他到现在还记得当时得到消息时自己心中的那份狂喜，史蒂夫按捺不住自己想要见到巴基的心情，尽快的完成了任务，但仍然为此耽搁了几天，等到他火急火燎的赶回了神盾局时，却被班纳博士告知巴恩斯中士已经被转移走了。  
“谁带走了他？”史蒂夫皱着眉看着空空如也的床铺问，心中也空落落的。  
班纳博士推了推眼镜说：“似乎是神盾局高层的人。”  
史蒂夫皱紧了眉头，他向来不喜欢神盾局高层那些人的行事作风。  
“博士，你见到巴恩斯中士了吗？他的状况怎么样？”  
班纳博士沉重的摇了摇头：“说实话，你最好有点心理准备，他的状况很糟糕。”  
史蒂夫的心猛然提了起来，他还没来得及询问，一个红发alpha女特工就快步走了进来，将一份资料递给了史蒂夫。  
“你最好先看看这个。”  
巴基·巴恩斯原本是神盾局的一名非常优秀的特工，四年前他在一次九头蛇与神盾局的作战中意外坠亡，但尸体一直没有找到，史蒂夫一直不相信他死了，这些年来也一直在竭尽所能的寻找着巴基。  
史蒂夫皱着眉头打开那份文件虽然做足了心理准备，但是看到那张巴基被冰冻的照片时，史蒂夫仍然感觉被抽空了浑身的力气，甚至忘记了呼吸。  
资料里显示，当年的巴恩斯中士的确并没有死，他被九头蛇的人带了回去。九头蛇的人把巴基已经断了的左臂换成了一个金属手臂，并且通过电击给他洗脑，将巴基培养成了九头蛇的新武器——冬日战士。资料上也清清楚楚的写着冬日战士这四年来的任务详情，每一条都触目惊心。  
令他没想到的是，资料上还披露了巴恩斯中士一直以来隐藏了自己Omega的性别，伪装成Alpha混迹在神盾局里。  
史蒂夫觉得自己几乎要拿不住手上这轻飘飘的几页纸，他无力的瘫坐在了椅子，其实他并不是很在意巴基到底是Omega还是Alpha，但是他了解神盾局的处事风格，光是隐瞒性别这一条，都足以送巴基上军事法庭接受审判了，更何况还有巴基被洗脑时做下的那些事，神盾局的人绝不会放过他。  
娜塔莎担忧的看着脸上渐渐没了血色的史蒂夫，即使是任务失败，她也从未见过史蒂夫露出这样失落颓废的样子，她能闻到这位年轻的alpha士兵的信息素，那原本温和松林香气现在好像下过了一场雨，简直难过的要滴出水了。  
她拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“都过去了，詹姆斯会好起来的。”  
班纳博士也在一旁点头：“虽然巴恩斯中士失去了很多记忆，但是仍然有恢复的可能，只需要好好调养。”  
“但愿如此。”  
史蒂夫合上了资料，深深的呼出了一口气，快步走出了房间，他一定要搞清楚，神盾局的高层到底把他带去了哪里，如果真的要受审判，他也一定要为巴基申辩，如果有必要，他愿意带巴基远走高飞。  
史蒂夫是五年前在神盾军校里认识巴基的，那时的他不过是个十八岁刚入学的新兵，巴基是他们的教官，但巴基不像其他教官那样严肃，他比他们大不了几岁，巴基爱说俏皮话，也很爱笑，他可以很快和学员们打成一片。  
史蒂夫只是巴基众多学员中的一个，但他却是在入学仪式上，见到巴基第一眼的时候就无可救药的爱上了他，巴基对待他与对待其他人也略有不同，史蒂夫想大概是因为他是所有学员里表现的最优秀的，他们偶尔会在空闲的时候聊天，比起师生他们更像一对好朋友。  
但现在……史蒂夫悲哀的想，巴基大概已经忘记他是谁了。  
毕业之后的史蒂夫也加入了神盾局，仅仅工作一年就成为了第一梯队的特工，神盾局的同事们，包括娜塔莎，都说他像极了他父亲，现任神盾局最高指挥官罗杰斯。  
但史蒂夫不以为然，他觉得他和他的父亲是截然相反的两个人，除了一脉相承的长相，他们没有任何相似的地方。  
想着，史蒂夫已经走到了父亲罗杰斯指挥官的办公室前，他深吸了一口气还是有礼貌的敲了敲门，但是不等里面的人做出任何回应他就推门走了进去。  
“我以为你会更有耐心一点。”  
鬓角已经泛白的男人端坐在椅子上望着自己气势汹汹的儿子。  
“长官，听说巴恩斯中士被找到了，他现在在哪里？”  
史蒂夫强压着心中的不满，但是罗杰斯似乎很喜欢看他这幅着急的模样，他微微一笑说道：“你对巴恩斯颇为关心，嗯？”  
“巴基在哪里？”史蒂夫猛的拍桌伏下身望着仍然保持微笑的父亲，“你们要把他直接送上军事法庭？还是直接关进监狱里？”  
“史蒂夫，这不是一个士兵对长官的态度，”罗杰斯也站起身，嘴角的笑容慢慢冷却， “更不是一个儿子对父亲的态度。”  
两双几乎一模一样的蓝色眼睛凝视着彼此，谁也不肯退让一步。如果这时候有人闯进办公室恐怕会被父子俩剑拔弩张的Alpha气息吓到腿软。  
最终还是罗杰斯叹了口气，他明白自己的儿子只会比自己更固执。  
“别担心，年轻人，”他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“巴恩斯被转移到专业的医疗机构接受治疗了，他的状况很不好，起码需要几个月的时间恢复。”  
史蒂夫深知他的父亲不会也没必要骗他，于是点了点头道：“巴恩斯康复请第一时间通知我。”  
罗杰斯望着史蒂夫离去的背影很是无奈，即使他是神盾局最优秀的指挥官，但在处理父子关系这方面他几乎是世界上最糟糕的父亲。  
史蒂夫的母亲在他出生时就难产去世了，而罗杰斯一直忙于工作，根本没多少时间看管自己的儿子，他们父子之间的关系自然也就一直礼貌而疏远着，罗杰斯知道史蒂夫心中对他一定是多多少少有些怨气的。  
之后又过了几个月，史蒂夫仍然没有见到巴基，他调查到上头本来是要把巴恩斯中士，也就是冬日战士送上军事法庭审判的，但不知道为什么这个计划中断了，巴恩斯中士如他父亲所言被送往了瓦坎达进行医治，那里的医疗条件要比神盾局好得多。  
瓦坎达绝不会无缘无故的帮助一个犯下过多起案子的特工，除非……史蒂夫感到很头疼，他知道他的父亲，罗杰斯与瓦坎达的国王有些交情，难道这件事情和自己的父亲有关吗？他为何要违抗神盾局高层的决策去帮助巴基呢？  
史蒂夫本抽时间去瓦坎达看一看，但是那一天罗杰斯却突然一个电话打了过来，邀请他参加自己的婚礼。  
这年头一个Alpha娶一个男性Omega并不是什么新鲜事，他的父亲一直忙于工作，单身多年，如今他有了一个想要共度余生的人，史蒂夫并不反对，但前提是那个人不是巴基。  
可偏偏那个人就是巴基。  
时隔多年，史蒂夫再一次见到他朝思暮想的巴基，是在他父亲的婚礼上。  
婚礼那天来的人并不算多，大部分是神盾局的同事，巴基穿着一身黑色的西装，乖巧的垂手站在罗杰斯身旁。  
巴基从前修理的整整齐齐的短发变的卷曲微长，贴在脸颊旁，他的左手戴着一个与西装格格不入的手套，史蒂夫注意到巴基一直紧张的握着拳，他看起来很是不安，灰绿色的眼睛一直黏在罗杰斯身上，身体也总是下意识向他靠近，仿佛整个世界里罗杰斯是他唯一的依靠。他时不时的伸出舌尖从嘴唇掠过，那是史蒂夫最熟悉的小动作。  
而他的父亲，年过四十的罗杰斯脸上已经有了岁月的痕迹，但仍然非常英俊，他同样穿着一身黑色的西装，和巴基很是般配，他一边熟稔的和来宾打着招呼，一边时不时回头安抚着他的妻子。  
“父亲。”  
史蒂夫走到了他们的面前，他拼命让自己看起来平静一些，尽量不去注意那张和他极为相似的面孔正牵着他暗恋了多年的人的手。  
罗杰斯微笑着点点头，对他说：“我的孩子，很高兴你能来，这是巴基，以后我们就是一家人了，巴基，这是……”  
“史蒂夫？”  
巴基有些犹豫的叫了出来。  
史蒂夫愣住了，他没想到巴基居然还认得自己，而罗杰斯微微错愕的神情也暴露了他的惊讶。  
巴基不安的看着两个极为相似的人，眼神在他们的面孔上游移，他微微蹙着眉小声说：“我想，我们从前可能认识……”  
罗杰斯很快恢复了正常，他轻轻吻了一下巴基的额头。  
“那很好，没想到你还记得史蒂夫，以后你们会经常见面，他是我的儿子，”罗杰斯仍然保持着微笑，他凑近了巴基的耳朵，有些暧昧的说，“也是你的儿子。”  
巴基微微颔首，小心翼翼的瞥了一眼史蒂夫，他注意到史蒂夫的眼睛和罗杰斯的一样蓝，那看起来让人安心。空气中除了罗杰斯淡淡的信息素味道以外还有一缕雪松的味道，他想那应该就是史蒂夫的信息素味道，巴基吸了吸鼻子，出奇的是他并不讨厌这个Alpha的味道，甚至有些熟悉和喜欢。  
罗杰斯又不轻不重的捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀：“虽然你们从前认识，但他现在已经是你名义上的母亲了，”他把母亲两个字咬的很重，“希望你们好好相处，答应我，史蒂夫。”  
他微笑着用商量的语气说着，眼神里却是不容置疑。  
史蒂夫麻木的点了点头。  
他不知道自己是怎么看完整场婚礼的，他只记得那一天他的父亲露出来的笑容比平日里一年的笑容还多，这个神盾局最高指挥官大大方方的向所有人宣布着巴基成为他的妻子，然后在众人的注视下交换戒指并来了个热辣的吻。  
史蒂夫能够感觉到巴基总是小心翼翼的往他坐的方向看，而他却感觉无所适从，只能像个懦夫一样低下头逃避着，逃避着他曾经的心上人、如今的母亲的那双好看眼睛。  
婚礼结束以后，他魂不守舍的回到了家中，他与巴基共同的那个家，也许是白天太累了，巴基早早的就睡下了，只剩下罗杰斯父子在客厅里。  
史蒂夫望着他那个坐在沙发上正在看报纸的父亲，强忍了一天的情绪终于在此刻爆发，他压低了声音问：“为什么？为什么会是巴基？这就是你送他去瓦坎达治疗的条件？他是自愿的吗？更何况你明知道……”  
这也许是史蒂夫对他的父亲最不恭敬的一次谈话，但他此刻顾不上太多。  
“明知道什么？”罗杰斯摘下眼镜，一双同样蓝的眼睛看向自己年轻气盛的儿子，“明知道你们认识，明知道你这些年里一直在打探他的消息，噢，或许还有，”罗杰斯露出了一个微笑，但笑意并没有到达眼底，“明知道你对他的心思。”  
被戳破心事的史蒂夫涨红了脸，下意识的释放出带着攻击性的信息素，像是一片雪松林突然刮起狂风，罗杰斯的手指轻轻在鼻子下蹭了蹭。  
“够了！到底为什么？”史蒂夫愤怒又懊恼，但仍然把声音压得很低，他不想吵醒睡的正香的巴基。  
罗杰斯摆了摆头：“小子，收收你的信息素，”他说着，他正了正坐姿，“你很清楚神盾局会怎么对待巴基，你也不想眼睁睁的看着巴基被送上军事法庭吧。”  
史蒂夫楞在了原地。  
“你以为是谁阻止了这件事？神盾局的那帮老家伙……”罗杰斯干笑了两声，摇了摇头，眼神里满是嫌恶，“巴基的情况很不好，你应该清楚，神盾局需要有个人能看住他，或者说，是做担保。”  
“所以你……”  
罗杰斯点了点头：“感谢上帝吧孩子，你的父亲还有点能耐，他们对我还是有些忌惮的。”  
“可是巴基他……巴基是自愿的吗？”  
“当然，”罗杰斯重新戴上眼镜，摊开了报纸，“你应该看得出来，他很依赖我。”  
“那父亲你呢，对巴基该不会是一时兴起吧？”史蒂夫反问道，过了半晌，罗杰斯才淡淡的开口：“你知道吗？他们都说我们很像，”罗杰斯那双如鹰一般犀利的眼睛看着他，仿佛要看穿他的灵魂，“不仅仅是长得像，而且……”罗杰斯咂了咂舌头，“我们的眼光，品味也很像。”  
史蒂夫坐在罗杰斯的对面，他仍然并不觉得自己和父亲有多像，他觉得他们更像是截然相反的两个方面，就像黑与白。  
“我从来不知道巴基是个Omega.”半晌，史蒂夫才开口，罗杰斯看了看自己有些失落的儿子，安慰道：“巴基很要强，他隐瞒了性别来到部队，我也是在他得救后才知道他是个Omega.”  
“呃……还没睡觉吗？”  
巴基突然走了出来，他看到坐在椅子上的史蒂夫一愣，随机微微红了脸，因为他没穿上衣。  
屋子里的气氛怪怪的，两个强势Alpha的信息素在空气中冲撞着，那是两种完全不同的味道，却同样让巴基沉迷。他感觉有点腿软，在被俘虏时期巴基没有度过一个发情期，九头蛇总是粗暴的用抑制剂填埋他，这就导致了得救以后在恢复期的巴基发情期十分紊乱，并且频繁。  
史蒂夫直勾勾的看着有些无措的巴基。  
这是他第一次看到巴基的那条胳膊，闪着金属的寒芒，蕴藏着强大的力量，肩膀处还带有狰狞的伤疤。  
他很想吻上那些伤疤，问问巴基，还疼吗？  
但巴基的还有胸膛上还有不容忽视的咬痕和齿印，乳首还红肿着，满是欢爱后的痕迹。  
罗杰斯几乎是放纵史蒂夫看得清清楚楚后才不紧不慢的起身走向巴基，他年逾四十却依然健壮，不输史蒂夫，而他比巴基还要高一些，他像一堵墙一样站在巴基的面前，拽着他的头发给了他一个近乎粗暴的吻，罗杰斯不知有意无意的微微侧着身子，史蒂夫能清楚的看到巴基被他的父亲整个人圈在怀里，红润的嘴唇微张着，眼睛也眯了起来。  
“做噩梦了吗？”一个吻过后，罗杰斯柔声问，他拦着巴基的腰，巴基拽着他的衣襟微微喘着气，整个人都靠到了罗杰斯的身上，鼻腔里满是男人浓烈的酒香型信息素。  
此时此刻不远处的史蒂夫猛然嗅到了巴基的信息素，那是夹杂着一丝辛辣的月桂香与乳香的混合味道，这本来是史蒂夫最熟悉的也最渴望的，可现在他的气味里还杂糅了一丝难以忽视的甜腻，让史蒂夫有些气血上涌。  
“走吧，我们睡觉。”罗杰斯毫不费力的将巴基横抱了起来，巴基连忙抱紧了他的脖子，而目光却无可避免的撞上了站在罗杰斯身后的史蒂夫的眼睛。  
他看到史蒂夫皱着眉头一言不发的起身离开了。  
等巴基回过神来的时候，他已经被扔到了他们柔软的大床上，罗杰斯吻了上来，他们吻的难舍难分，直到罗杰斯舍得松开他的嘴唇以后，巴基才得空一边喘着粗气一边问：“史蒂夫……史蒂夫好像不太喜欢我……”  
罗杰斯低低的笑了，伸出手重重的揉捏着巴基的胸前，似乎是在惩罚他还想着别的男人，随即他满意的听到了巴基细小的呻吟。  
“不，”他伸手探向巴基的股间，那里已经湿润一片。  
“他非常喜欢你，和我一样。”


	2. Chapter 2

罗杰斯骗了史蒂夫，其实他很早以前就知道巴基是个Omega，这是专属于他和巴基的小秘密。  
他刚认识巴基的时候，巴基还只是个二十出头的小伙子，彼时的罗杰斯也还没有成为神盾局最高指挥官，而是一名永远冲在第一线的士兵——就像现在的史蒂夫。  
那时候的罗杰斯毋庸置疑是神盾局上下最优秀的士兵，但他执行任务时总是很拼命，神盾局高层很担心他这个强力输出这样下去难免会有个什么三长两短，于是决定从神盾军校的毕业生中挑一个资质最优秀的当他的副手，也算是为了培养下一代士兵。  
但罗杰斯很厌恶这种模式。  
“呵，你们就对我这么不放心吗？”罗杰斯露出了讽刺的笑容，指尖漫不经心的敲着桌面，“用得着派一个什么都不懂的毛头小子来保护我？”  
遮着一只眼睛的局长用另一只黑白分明的眼睛打量着罗杰斯，罗杰斯不喜欢他这种眼神，很像一只狡猾的狐狸。  
“队长，你的能力我们都是有目共睹的，但是，”他耸了耸肩，“多一个人帮你没什么不好。”  
罗杰斯嗤之以鼻：“你们是打算让我在执行任务时还得保护着一个拖油瓶？”  
“噢不不不，”弗瑞摇着头，“别说的这么难听，队长，看看吧，我保证他是一个非常优秀的好士兵，一定能帮你很大忙。”  
他说着递给了罗杰斯一份资料，罗杰斯漫不经心的打开，随意扫了几眼，最后目光定格在那张一寸照片上。  
年轻的青年穿着军装，露出一个好看的笑容，下巴上有着一道浅浅的美人沟，一双眼睛正透过照片温和的注视着罗杰斯。  
是个可爱的年轻人，罗杰斯判断着，而且资料显示这位可爱的年轻人各项水平都很优秀。  
詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯……  
罗杰斯弹了弹单薄的资料，撇了撇嘴，似乎在思考什么。  
“走吧队长，他已经来了，”弗瑞从椅子上坐了起来，“去看看那孩子，你一定会满意的。”  
当罗杰斯跟着弗瑞走进了训练场，看到他未来的小助手——从神盾军校的众多毕业生里脱颖而出的巴基时，他才发现那张让他颇为动容的照片拍的有多么失败，它根本没有拍出巴基本人的十分之一动人。  
他正在和神盾局的特工进行着格斗训练，那些特工可以算得上巴基的前辈了，但他们也没有在巴基面前讨到什么便宜。  
“看吧队长，他很优秀。”  
弗瑞对罗杰斯说，但他并没有回应，目光仍然黏在巴基的身上，看了好一会儿，巴基才后知后觉的发现他们的到来。  
于是巴基连忙擦了擦额头的汗，跑到了罗杰斯的面前，像个兴奋活泼的小鹿仔。  
他非常正式的敬了个礼：“局长好，罗杰斯长官好！天呐长官，我在学校的时候就听到了很多你的事迹，没想到真的有机会能成为你的搭档，这真是太棒了！”  
这是巴基见到他说的第一句话，他穿着一个简单的白色背心，露出了精干的手臂，他的嘴角扬起一个可爱的弧度，额头还挂着一些没擦干净的汗珠，看向罗杰斯的灰绿色眼睛里都闪着光。  
罗杰斯是在那时候隐约闻到巴基的信息素味道的——月桂香与乳香，闻起来像个乳臭未干的小孩子，但是让他感觉很舒心。  
被那双清澈的带着崇拜的眼神看着时，罗杰斯想的不是该如何和这个新搭档磨合，也不是该怎么训练自己未来的小助手。已经年过三十的他像个少年一样胡思乱想着，如果灵魂伴侣的传说真的存在，巴基这一长串的话一定已经牢牢的烙印在了他的身上，还有心头，那一定很疼。  
如果那是真实的话——罗杰斯想，他可不想让细皮嫩肉的巴基留下太长太痛的伤疤。  
于是他说：“罗杰斯。”  
“呃，什么？”巴基有些困惑。  
罗杰斯露出了一个意味深长的笑容，如果灵魂伴侣的传说是真的……那巴基的身上已经烙上了他的名字。  
罗杰斯完全没有意识到自己的一系列想法是多么幼稚。  
他心情颇好的拍了拍巴基的肩膀：“我说，叫我罗杰斯就好。”  
“叫我巴基就好了！”年轻人笑眯眯的说。  
“好的，巴基。”  
罗杰斯不得不承认，他很喜欢这个搭档，当然了，神盾局谁会不喜欢巴基呢？他有着优秀的格斗技巧和出色的射击技术，又总是笑意盈盈的，对罗杰斯更是拥有用不完的热情。  
那时候的巴基对他无疑是崇拜敬仰的，他总是改不了口称呼罗杰斯为“长官”，而且他那双漂亮的眼睛里藏不住任何情绪，当他看向罗杰斯时，那双眼睛里仿佛有一片星空，闪烁着耀眼的光芒，有流星拖着长长的尾巴，坠入了罗杰斯的心里，如同一块小石子被人别有用心的扔到了原本平静的湖里，激起一片涟漪。  
罗杰斯欣然接受了上面安排的小助手，这让弗瑞很满意。在之后罗杰斯亲自训练了巴基几个星期，他对他总是很严格——也许还不够严格，不然多年以后，巴基也不会发生那场意外。  
罗杰斯想着，收紧了手臂，将怀中的妻子抱紧，还好，他把他找回来了，当年的小助手现在的妻子就乖巧的躺在他的怀里，虽然他变了很多，该死的九头蛇……它让巴基眼里的光芒几乎消失殆尽，罗杰斯在神盾局工作多年，第一次有一种强烈的想要彻底撕碎敌人的冲动，如果可以剿灭九头蛇，他不介意再冲上前线一次，罗杰斯恨不得能手刃了九头蛇的那帮杂碎。  
巴基身上还残留着欢爱后的甜腻气息，罗杰斯埋下头用嘴唇摩挲着巴基的腺体，那里刚刚被他略显残忍的咬破。  
当初发现巴基的Omega身份完全是个意外。  
那天，罗杰斯原本和巴基说好了一起训练，但他的小助手却没有如约而至，甚至连个请假的消息也没有，罗杰斯只好自己先去了训练场，但是等到他训练结束，也没有见到巴基，这不像巴基的作风，他一向非常勤快，总是最积极训练的那个。  
于是罗杰斯带着担忧来到了Alpha士兵们的住处，巴基与他们一同住在这栋楼里。  
罗杰斯刚刚走到门口，就闻到一股淡淡的Omega的气息，那味道有些熟悉，他皱了皱眉，以为是哪个特工按捺不住带了Omega回来过夜，但此时是大白天，士兵们不是去训练就是去执行任务，怎么会有人在这里做些乱七八糟的事情？  
于是罗杰斯疑惑的走了进去，他虽然正值盛年，但是一向对Omega有很强的自制力，执行任务时遇到过发情期的Omega，他也能够很好的控制住自己的本能，不会像其他大部分Alpha那样闻到Omega的味道就会走不动道。  
但是这次情况有些不一样。  
他惊讶的发现自己离那个气息越近就越兴奋，就像开了闸的水一样根本没法控制，罗杰斯感到一阵懊恼，他倒要看看是哪个Omega在这里。  
越深入他就能越清晰的感受到这个Omega的味道。香甜的气息里夹杂着一丝月桂的味道，那是罗杰斯熟悉的巴基的味道，而此时此刻那味道里竟然添了几分辛辣，让罗杰斯心痒不已。  
他的脚步最终停在了巴基的门前，那是气味最浓的地方。  
巴基是把哪个小Omega带回来了吗？罗杰斯想到这种可能就涌上一股无名邪火，他一边想着该怎么惩罚这个不听话的孩子，一边略带愤怒的敲了敲门。  
没人响应。  
“巴基，我知道你在里面，开门。”罗杰斯冷冷的说道。  
不知道是不是错觉，说完这句话之后，罗杰斯感觉到那个Omega的信息素好像更浓了一些，罗杰斯黑着脸强压下那股邪门的欲火。  
“你错过了今天的训练，士兵。”  
罗杰斯已经有些咬牙切齿了，那股味道仍然该死的吸引着他，不知过了多久，罗杰斯都开始琢磨破门而入了，屋子里才传来巴基虚弱的声音。  
“抱…抱歉！长官，我今天有些不舒服……”巴基的声音听起来断断续续，“改天，改天我一定把训练都补回来！真的很抱歉。”  
“开门。”  
巴基没能等到长官的离开，而是得到了一个冷酷的命令，他的长官从来没有对他用这种语气说过话。  
罗杰斯来到这里的那一刻巴基就嗅到了，平日里他很收敛，几乎闻不到什么，而巴基现在却闻到一种那股醇厚的酒香，巴基能闻到他的长官已经生气了，该死的……他紧咬着下唇，夹紧了双腿。  
“抱歉长官，我，我怕传染给你……”  
巴基还没想好该怎么把罗杰斯哄骗走，只听到一声巨响，他那扇略显单薄的门已经报废了。  
“长、长官。”巴基一愣，然后猛的把头埋在了被子里，仿佛被子可以隔绝那浓的化不开的信息素味道一样。  
罗杰斯并不着急处理被子下面那个人，他转身把门堪堪关上，然后走到了巴基的床前，有意无意的释放着自己的信息素。  
巴基感觉自己的大腿根都湿透了，在长官的信息素攻击下，他溃不成军，巴基多想地上有个缝让他钻进去，还有什么被自己的alpha长官撞见发情期更尴尬的吗？  
更何况这个alpha长官是他偷偷倾慕许久了的。  
“你是Omega”  
不是疑问句，这是个肯定句，罗杰斯的声音听起来是前所未有的冰冷，但如果剥开这层冰冷，就会看到那里面潜藏着的无限渴望与兴奋。  
“抱、抱歉。”  
巴基红着眼睛低下了头，除了道歉他已经什么都不会说了，脑子已经被这该死的发情期搅乱了，可更羞耻的是他居然对着自己的长官更兴奋了。  
“孩子，抬起头，看着我。”  
空气里alpha的气息更浓郁了，巴基已经无力思考罗杰斯是否是故意的了，他缓缓的把头探了出来，那张脸红的几乎要滴出血了，他抬起头就对上了罗杰斯那玩味的眼神。  
“我对你很失望，soldier，你胆子可真大。”  
罗杰斯微微弯下腰凑近了巴基的耳朵，缓缓地说道。男人强势的信息素紧密的包围着他，巴基躲都不敢躲，只是低着头含糊不清的说着类似抱歉、对不起之类的话。  
罗杰斯强忍着立刻把巴基吃光抹净的冲动，耐着性子打量着像个熟透的水蜜桃一样的巴基，他纤长的睫毛颤抖着，在眼下投出一片阴影，平日里清澈明朗的眼镜现在仿佛被蒙上了一层水雾，罗杰斯很想看看这双眼睛哭出来会是什么样子。  
“这里都是一些四肢发达的alpha，你知道吗的，他们等回就会回来，”罗杰斯说着，猛地伸出手大力的掀开了巴基的被子，满意的看到了那双笔直的精瘦的双腿和床上的一片洇湿，巴基想要无力的遮挡什么，但是却被罗杰斯狠狠的抓住了手。  
“士兵们会循着你的味道走进来，然后看到……啧啧，巴恩斯这幅样子……”  
巴基惊恐的看向罗杰斯，几乎就要哭出来了。  
“不，不要，求您，长官……”  
罗杰斯笑了，他轻轻的抚摸着巴基柔软的头发，吻了一下他的额头，将他的头贴到自己的胸膛。  
“别怕，乖孩子，我可以帮助你。”他低头，指腹有意无意的划过巴基脖子后面的腺体，巴基随着他的动作，在他的怀里不住的颤抖。  
“你应该知道，你的长官是个alpha”  
巴基颤抖着抬起头看向罗杰斯，男人看起来还是那么泰然自若，仿佛根本没有被他的信息素影响，他几乎要把嘴唇咬出血，眼睛也更加湿润了。  
“啧，”罗杰斯皱着眉伸出手捏住了他的下巴，“不要咬了。”  
“长官，帮帮我……”完全陷入该死的发情期的巴基微张着嘴祈求着眼前高大的男人。  
巴基仍然不敢对视罗杰斯，他只听到罗杰斯轻轻的笑了一声，手指又重重的揉了揉巴基的腺体，这动作巴基再也控制不住那从唇齿间泄露出来的呻吟。  
“好孩子，告诉我，你需要长官怎么帮你？”  
罗杰斯在他的耳边低喃着，声音性感而有磁性，他就像个循循善诱的恶魔，诱导着巴基一起坠入地狱。  
巴基颤抖着，微微低下了头，露出白皙的脖颈，他的头发修剪的很整齐，罗杰斯平日里就很喜欢盯着他的脖子看。  
巴基顺从的露出了脖子后的那块从未被任何人触碰过的腺体，然后颤抖着开了口。  
“请……请标记我。”


	3. Chapter 3

巴基跪坐在床上，身下的床单已经洇湿的不成样子，他不敢去看。罗杰斯，他的长官，就坐在他的旁边，将他整个人都圈在了自己怀里。巴基无疑是个健壮的青年，但是在罗杰斯面前他仍然显得小了一号。  
罗杰斯慢慢凑近了他的脖颈，带着酒香的呼吸都扑到他的皮肤上，让他两腿间的那个小洞分泌出更多的淫液，暴露在空气中的修长双腿微微痉挛，脚趾都蜷了起来。  
罗杰斯的信息素像是织成了一张绵密的网，身处其间的巴基感觉自己已经醉了。男人那有些冰凉的嘴唇触碰到了他火热的腺体，他耐着性子用嘴唇感受着他的气息，雪松的味道里融进了酒气，让空气都微醺了。  
巴基一方面觉得十分羞耻，另一方面又觉得刺激，他从来没有与别人这样亲密过，与姑娘们调情时也仅限于一个吻而已。  
罗杰斯舔了舔巴基的腺体，那让巴基更难受了，他渴望被这个男人侵略、占有，巴基的腰弓了起来，喘息也越来越重，抱着他的男人伸出一只手抚摸着他的脊梁，似乎是在安抚。  
“乖孩子，不要着急。”  
罗杰斯呢喃着，那声音就在他的耳边，他们不是没有这么近过，训练的时候难免要有一些亲密的肢体接触，那时候他的长官会一本正经的伏在他耳边告诉他一些格斗的技巧，巴基一直觉得罗杰斯长官的声音很好听，低沉而有磁性，而那声音总让他隐隐的兴奋起来。  
巴基咬着自己的手背，把呻吟都堵在嘴里，罗杰斯见状抓住了他的手，指腹抚摸着他那两片好看的嘴唇，目光里有些迷恋，他缓缓的说：“叫出来，叫给你的长官听。”  
他似懂非懂的点了点头，罗杰斯重新吻上他的腺体，然后像个潜伏很久终于捕获到猎物的狼一样，露出了利齿，狠狠的咬上了他的肌肤。  
那一瞬间，醇厚的Alpha气息顺着刺破的皮肤渗入了他的身体内，被扣在罗杰斯怀里的巴基哭叫着射了出来。  
发泄过后的巴基有些失神，他喘着气伏在罗杰斯的胸膛前，恍惚间他感觉到罗杰斯仍在反复舔舐着那片肌肤，似乎又吻了吻他的耳朵，他听到男人格外低沉的声音，仿佛恶魔的低语诱惑着巴基，罗杰斯说：“衣服都被你弄脏了，该怎么办，嗯？”  
男人说着，不轻不重的揉了一把巴基瘫软的腰间，巴基的脑子逐渐清醒，理智慢慢的回到了他的头脑里。  
噢天呐他都干了什么？他居然在长官的身上射了出来！  
巴基的脸红透了，他想赶紧起身，但是罗杰斯孔武有力的手臂一直紧紧摁着他。  
“对不起……长官，我、我会给你洗干净。”  
男孩红着脸，说到后面几乎听不清了，罗杰斯盯着他头顶的旋，年轻的男孩还在他的怀中微微颤抖，罗杰斯释放出淡淡的信息素安抚着这个第一次被标记的年轻Omega。  
巴基低着头，看到了罗杰斯的衣襟和裤子上都沾上了他的体液，而且此时此刻他的长官也有了生理反应，他舔了舔嘴唇，不禁夹紧了双腿。  
罗杰斯长官帮助了他，他是不是也应该……  
“洗干净？”他的长官似乎是笑了，“洗的掉你的味道吗？嗯？”他说着又揉了揉巴基没有一丝赘肉的腰间。  
“长、长官……”巴基不自然的扭了扭身子，却被罗杰斯牢牢的摁住。  
“别乱动。”罗杰斯的声音有些沙哑，“舔干净。”  
长官的声音不容置疑，巴基只是微微一愣，发情期让他很难维持大部分理智去思考什么，他被本能驱使着，想要获得快感。此时此刻的他不知道自己该做什么、怎么做，只好乖乖听从罗杰斯长官的命令，他一直都是这么听话。  
罗杰斯看到他的小助手顺从的俯下身，趴在床上，凑近了罗杰斯的胸膛，伸出粉红的舌头，一点、一点将罗杰斯衣服上的精液舔了下去。  
罗杰斯的两腿之间也沾上了不少巴基的精液，男孩舔的格外认真，也格外的慢，小舌头将白色的液体全部卷进了嘴里，唾液把罗杰斯的衣服弄得湿湿的。  
巴基的下身还光着，他翘着浑圆的屁股，趴在床上埋头认真清理着罗杰斯的衣服，从罗杰斯的视角看来，男孩的背部曲线格外美丽，隐约还能看到白花花的两腿间的水光，他不用想就知道那里一定已经湿的不像样子。  
男孩还不知死活的在他的身上舔舐着，罗杰斯喘着气，强压下自己的欲望，他敢确定处于发情期的巴基无论他做什么都不会拒绝，但罗杰斯还有一丝理智尚存，虽然他也不知道自己还能保持多久。  
良久，男孩似乎是舔够了，他抬起头，下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，漂亮的绿眼睛看着罗杰斯，那眼神就像一个等待老师表扬的孩子。  
“长官，都舔干净了……”  
巴基说着，还露出了一个浅浅的笑容，就像每次完成任务的时候那种略带得意的笑容。那一刹那，罗杰斯脑子里最后一根弦也崩断了。  
他露出一个残忍的笑容，伸手轻轻擦去巴基嘴边的白渍。  
“巴基，礼尚往来的道理，还需要长官教你吗？”他捏着巴基的下巴强迫他抬起头，眼神里欲望在汹涌，“你知道该怎么做，我的好孩子。”  
“是……长官。”  
巴基颤抖着手，小心翼翼的解开了罗杰斯长官的裤子，那根火热坚挺的肉棒就弹了出来。他咽了咽口水，伸出舌头舔了上去，他舔的很认真，从前端到囊袋，巴基用自己的舌头感受过了每一处褶皱，他上挑着眼睛看着罗杰斯，像个乖巧的小猫在向主人示好。  
罗杰斯低头看着他，伸出手掐着男孩可爱的下巴，巴基的嘴被迫微微张开，下一秒整根肉棒就插进了男孩的嘴里。  
“含好了，这是长官给你的奖励。”  
巴基呜咽着，却努力大张着嘴含住这份足够大的“奖励”，巴基虽然从前没有做过这种事情，但是本能驱使着他像个温顺的小猫一样小心翼翼的收着牙齿，柔软的舌头仍然勤快的舔舐包裹着肉棒。  
“小骚货，”罗杰斯拍了一下巴基微微扭动的屁股，上面马上多了一个红印，他又伸手快速的在他的臀间抚过，果不其然摸到一手湿。  
巴基狠狠的颤抖了一下，长官的大手像羽毛一样快速的擦过他的小穴，虽然刚刚发泄出来，但那里更加空虚了，根本经不住任何挑逗。  
罗杰斯把湿淋淋的手举到还含着他的阴茎的巴基面前。  
“对别的长官时你也这么多水吗？”他说着挺了一下腰，肉棒顶到了一个前所未有的深度，巴基呜咽着留下了眼泪。  
“还是说，只要是个Alpha就可以？”男人的声音听不出喜怒，巴基卖力的吞吐着肉棒，他说不出话，只能哭着微微摇头。  
如果这时候有人从外面走进来，一下子就会看到一个雪白泛红的臀部，臀瓣之间那个粉嫩红润的小洞不断的流出黏腻的液体，顺着大腿流了下来，两腿之间都泛着水光，淫荡的小穴还在微微收缩着，仿佛是在邀请什么插进来，而那个小洞的主人正埋头在一个英俊男人的腿间，大张着嘴巴吞吐着他的性器，口水顺着好看的下巴滴到了床上。  
罗杰斯已经忍的太久，他最终在小助手那张温暖狭窄的小嘴里发泄了出来，男孩乖巧的把他的肉棒舔的干干净净，所有的精液都被他吞了下去。  
嘴里都是罗杰斯长官的味道，巴基一边舔一边迷迷糊糊的想，他喜欢这种感觉，这种被罗杰斯的气息填满的感觉。  
“好孩子，”还沾着口水的肉棒拍了拍男孩的脸颊，罗杰斯对他说，“转过去。”  
那太羞耻了……巴基想，那岂不是要被自己的长官看到自己那个饥渴的小穴？  
见巴基迟迟没有动作，罗杰斯抬起他的下巴，盯着他那双有些朦胧的眼睛说道：“这是命令。”  
巴基咬着下唇，最终还是遵从长官的命令，慢吞吞的转了个身。  
他看不到罗杰斯的神情，只感觉到空气中的酒气更浓郁了，他听到罗杰斯没什么感情的声音命令道：“趴下去，屁股抬高。”  
巴基乖乖的照办了。  
“啪。”  
长官的大手微微用力，拍上他的屁股，巴基随着他的动作浑身都颤抖着，他感觉到自己那个的小穴因为微痛的刺激而分泌出了更多的液体，那太羞耻了，水淋淋湿漉漉的小洞，他的长官一定全都看在眼里，男孩自作聪明的想要收紧小穴，熟不知那画面让他的长官更兴奋了。  
长官的手最后停在了他的臀尖，不轻不重的揉捏着，巴基紧张极了，他不知道接下来会发生什么。下一秒他就得到了答案，罗杰斯那带着老茧的指腹就缓缓贴上了那湿润的小洞。  
巴基再也忍不住，叫出了声音，男人却不为所动，只是缓缓的在那从未被任何人看到过的小穴边缘试探着玩弄着，就是不伸进去，巴基忍不住收紧了臀部，小穴也就不知羞耻的收缩起来，似乎想要把罗杰斯的手指吸进去。  
“啧，”罗杰斯拍了拍男孩的屁股，一边玩弄着他的小穴，一边不紧不慢的说“着急了？你面对别的长官也这样吗？在训练时意淫着那些alpha，一边射击一边夹着屁股，幻想着男人能插进来？”  
“不…没有，”他的小助手带着哭腔说，“从来没有其他人，只、只有罗杰斯长官看过……”  
罗杰斯的手掌都被巴基的淫水沾湿了，他将整个手掌都贴上了巴基的小穴，几根手指轮番的抚摸着那个一翕一张的洞口。  
“是吗？那你有没有幻想过你的罗杰斯长官插进这里？”  
他的指腹摸上小穴，不轻不重的按摩着，巴基快要被他的动作折磨疯，他不知道该怎么回答罗杰斯的问题。  
“有没有？回答我，孩子。”  
“有…有……”巴基放弃了挣扎，哭着回答道，罗杰斯却仍然没有打算放过他：“噢？那，你现在想要吗？”  
巴基长大以后几乎再也没有掉过眼泪，但他现在却哽咽的像个被扔上岸的鱼。  
“想……想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“想、想要罗杰斯长官……”  
罗杰斯似乎是很满意这个答案，但他仍然没有把手指插进来，只是说：“想要的话，就要自己争取？明白吗？孩子”  
巴基呜咽着微微点了点头，他将自己的腿分开，腰塌了下去，翘起圆润的臀部，彻底的将小洞暴露在男人面前。  
“长官，求你……插进来……啊——”  
“如你所愿。”  
长官的手指粗暴的插了进来，早已湿透的小穴畅通无阻的通纳了罗杰斯的手指，一根，两根，最后增加到四根，巴基这才感觉到一丝满足，空虚感终于不再折磨他。  
罗杰斯快速的抽插着，玩弄着巴基水淋淋的小穴，咕叽咕叽的水声不绝于耳，伴随着巴基带着哭腔的呻吟，空气里满是他们两个人的味道，巴基喜欢这种感觉，他不愿去思考，有想要把自己的全身心都交给自己的长官。  
长官的手指足够长，他摩挲着小穴的内壁，指腹还坏心眼的按揉着巴基的敏感点。  
“长官……不、不要”  
“不要？这可是你求来的，不是吗？”  
罗杰斯并不理会他的小助手的求饶，反而变本加厉，最终巴基又一次射了出来，同时一股淫水从他的小穴里喷溅了出来，长官刚被他舔干净的衣服再一次的被弄脏了。  
他就这样被自己的长官用手指插到了高潮。  
高潮过后的巴基累极了，他瘫软在床上，男人摸了摸他柔软的头发，巴基看向他，那双眼睛依旧温柔的注视着他，他看到长官的两腿之间又隆起了。  
“长官……”巴基低喃着，罗杰斯释放出自己的信息素安抚着巴基，轻轻吻了一下他的额头。  
“睡会儿吧。”  
“可是……”  
“睡觉，这是命令。”  
巴基的眼皮很沉，没过多会，他就在他熟悉并且依恋的酒香里，慢慢的睡去了。  
罗杰斯最终没有做到最后一步。  
他望着已经熟睡过去的巴基，拿了条热毛巾轻轻擦拭他泥泞不堪的腿间，他早晚会把自己的小助手吃干抹净的，但不是现在。

巴基是个很特别的Omega。  
从小他就是个活泼好动的调皮男孩，巴基喜欢冒险，喜欢挑战一切新鲜事物，他一直希望自己能够走上战场，成为一名优秀的大兵，但所有的梦想都在他分化为Omega时幻灭了——军队是不可能要一个Omega的。  
但，没有什么事是能难倒小聪明鬼巴基的，短暂的气馁之后，他决定伪造性别，对外只称自己分化成了Alpha，除了他的父母，几乎没有人知道巴基其实是个Omega。  
为此，巴基不得不囤了很多抑制剂，每个发情期都靠那一瓶小小的试剂捱过，那感觉其实很糟糕，但巴基从不后悔这样做。虽然经历了残酷的平权运动之后，现在社会大环境对Omega已经算是很公平了，但仍然改变不了很多事实。巴基不想这辈子像其他的Omega那样小心翼翼的长大，从事着一份简单枯燥的工作，然后乖乖嫁给一个Alpha，那对巴基来说太可怕了。  
从分化成Omega到顺利从神盾军校毕业，巴基也从来没有对哪个Alpha动心过，他向来只和姑娘们调情，他的Beta或Alpha朋友们都知道——詹姆斯总是人群中最受姑娘们欢迎的那个。  
而罗杰斯的出现对于巴基的来说就是一场意外。  
不过，说意外也许不太恰当，应该说是惊喜。  
罗杰斯无疑是神盾军校所有学生的榜样，他是这些年来最优秀的毕业生，在巴基来之前，罗杰斯在学校时各项技能的优异成绩至今无人打破，毕业后更是在神盾局参加了多场战役，每一次的表现都极为出色。  
在学校时巴基就听到过很多罗杰斯的故事，关于这位顶级alpha在战场是如何的英勇，那时候的巴基就十分向往这个人，他希望自己也能够成为像他一样优秀的士兵，这是他从小到大的梦想。  
于是他在毕业前，在射击课上，成功的打破了罗杰斯的记录。  
听说自己成功入选罗杰斯长官的副手时，巴基还是很紧张的，他还记得自己第一次到神盾局报道时候的情形。  
“嘿你就是罗杰斯长官的新搭档？”  
训练场上几个特工跟他打着招呼，巴基不好意思的点了点头。  
“哇哦，可怜的孩子，”一个Beta特工拍了拍他的肩膀，“你可要做好心理准备，罗杰斯长官很严格的。”  
“喂喂喂我没听错吧，你居然用‘严格’来形容罗杰斯长官？”一个Alpha特工皱着眉头，然后神神秘秘的压低了声音说，“他简直就是魔鬼。”  
“你别吓到这孩子了。”  
“呃，没关系，我已经做好准备了！”巴基信誓旦旦的说，几个特工笑了笑。  
“不过说实话，罗杰斯长官这个人确实不太好相处，他的脾气……”beta特工面露难色，“很古怪，局长都经常拿他没办法。”  
Alpha特工点了点头：“听说他要亲自训练你，这可真是……”特工微微战栗，“不过罗杰斯长官确实是个很厉害的人，你可以学到很多。”  
“前提是你还活着的话。”另一个Alpha特工插了一嘴，然后几个人哄笑了起来。  
经过一番短暂的谈话，巴基更紧张了，但当他见到罗杰斯本人之后，所有的疑虑都打消了。  
他比照片上要英俊的多，金发在人群中是那么耀眼，那双清澈的蓝眼睛也会在他说话时会平静的注视着他，虽然看起来冷漠了一些，但罗杰斯长官其实是个很温柔的人，训练他时虽然严格但也没有其他特工说的那么可怕，他总是很有耐心，巴基一直觉得大家对罗杰斯是不是有什么误解。  
直到有一次他看到罗杰斯训练别的士兵。  
如果说训练巴基的罗杰斯是冬天结着冰的湖泊，那训练其他人的罗杰斯就是夏天暴风雨中的大海，时不时掀起惊涛骇浪，仿佛会吞没天地间的一切事物。  
于是此后训练时的巴基更加认真了。  
说实话，整个神盾局上下都找不出来比罗杰斯更好的Alpha了，虽然他还带着一个十三四岁的儿子，脾气还不太好，但他英俊而强大，据巴基所知，神盾局大部分的Omega甚至Beta都很想嫁给罗杰斯，只是罗杰斯长官本人一直对这些事情很冷淡，巴基为此总是隐隐有些开心。  
巴基醒来的时候，已经是傍晚了，罗杰斯就坐在他不远处，正捧着一本书看。  
“长官……”  
巴基缓缓的开口，他猛然发现自己的声音很沙哑，他后知后觉的发现自己身边已经有了一层淡淡的酒香，那是罗杰斯的味道。脖子后面的疼痛提醒着巴基不要忘记下午那些羞耻又刺激的回忆。  
彻底清醒的巴基有些绝望，天呐他都干了些什么。  
“醒了？”罗杰斯抬头看了一眼发呆的巴基，然后重新看向了书。  
巴基看到桌子上有满满一箱的抑制剂，心头一暖，其实他今天意外发情就是因为抑制剂用完了，他本想今天去买的，没想到早上有有个Alpha发情了，结果他也因为那该死的信息素刺激的提前发情了。  
罗杰斯说：“这几天不用训练了。”  
“谢谢您……”  
罗杰斯合上书，双手交叉看着他：“这里Alpha太多，我已经和上面打过招呼了，你以后搬到我隔壁，那会清净很多。”  
“对不起长官，给你添麻烦了。”巴基垂下了头，搬到罗杰斯长官的隔壁……他的心中隐隐有些期待。  
巴基厌恶自己发情期的本能，那让他羞耻又难堪，更别提被罗杰斯撞见，那时的他虽然不太清醒，但是也已经做好了将全身心都交给罗杰斯长官的准备，但是，罗杰斯只是咬破了他的腺体，暂时标记了他，甚至也安抚了他的空虚，但是罗杰斯并没有做到最后一步，这对巴基来说是好事情，他应该高兴，但不知道怎么的，巴基心中满是失望。  
“你不该隐瞒的，”罗杰斯无奈的摇了摇头。  
“长官，我真的很想留在神盾局！求你不要赶我走，我会按时注入抑制剂，不会给你惹麻烦的……”  
“不是给我惹麻烦，如果今天撞上这件事的是别人，那对你来说才是一场大麻烦，”罗杰斯无奈的笑了笑，“别担心了巴基，你应该知道，找到一个颇合心意的小助手并不容易，所以，”罗杰斯站起了身，“以后好好训练吧。”  
傍晚的时候，罗杰斯又亲自送来了满满一箱的抑制剂，并且带他搬回了自己的住所隔壁，搭档兼小助手住进隔壁，没人觉得有什么不妥，但巴基知道这其中的深层原因。  
此后的罗杰斯和以往一样训练他，一起执行任务，巴基甚至会怀疑那次是不是自己做的一场梦，但是定时送来的抑制剂又在告诉他一切都是真实的。  
抑制剂虽然足够用，但巴基却更喜欢罗杰斯来标记他，他沉溺于那份酒香，而幸好每个发情期，罗杰斯总会待在他的房间里，一个短暂的暂时标记，或者一个轻轻的印在额头的吻，都足够让巴基回味很久，因为除此之外，罗杰斯再没有多余的举动。  
巴基猜不透罗杰斯是怎么的，也许罗杰斯长官只是因为满意自己这个拍档所以不介意“帮助”一下这个年轻的Omega吧。  
巴基不知道的是，他的长官已经布下陷阱，就等他上钩。如果不是那场意外，如果不是因为九头蛇，他早已是他的囊中之物了。


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫起床的时候，罗杰斯已经离开了，家里只剩下巴基一个人，他起的也很早。  
婚礼后的第一天就抛下妻子去忙工作了，史蒂夫摇了摇头觉得很无奈，不过这倒是罗杰斯指挥官的作风，别说巴基，就是史蒂夫，他长这么大，和父亲相处的机会也并不算多，他总是有忙不完的工作。  
巴基正在准备早餐。  
史蒂夫站在他的身后望着他，当年在军校的时候他就喜欢从后面看着巴基，那样就好像巴基整个人都被装进了他的眼睛里，他闭着眼睛都能画出巴基的背影，他的腰显得比旁人瘦了一些，腿修长而笔直，但也充满力量，他有时候会偏过头来和别人说笑着什么，嘴角每次都会上扬到一个好看的高度——史蒂夫几乎能通过他的嘴角猜到巴基的大部分情绪。  
现在的巴基头发比以前长了许多，看起来软软的，蓬松的发丝下能隐约看到被咬的红肿的腺体，并不明显，但足以刺痛史蒂夫的眼睛了，他甚至能够想象到自己的父亲是如何不厌其烦的舔舐着、用牙齿蹂躏着那片甜美的肌肤。  
“嗨…史蒂夫，你醒了。”巴基回过头，有些不自然的摸了摸自己的后颈，“嗯……你父亲他有任务，很早就出门了，大概这几天都不会回来了。”  
史蒂夫走到了他的身旁，他敏锐的嗅到了一丝酒香，真可恶啊，他父亲人都走了却还留着味道。  
“他总是这样忙。”  
“嗯，工作嘛，也是没办法的事情。”巴基把头发别到了耳朵后面，露出一个浅浅的笑容，继续认真的对付着早餐，身旁的年轻人却突然摁住了巴基的手，他微微一愣，后知后觉的嗅到了那专属于史蒂夫的雪松香气。  
真舒服，巴基垂着头看着男人健壮的手臂，偷偷的深吸了几口。  
史蒂夫说：“我来吧。”  
巴基抬起头，看向史蒂夫的侧脸，不得不说这是个非常英俊的年轻人，虽然和罗杰斯长得很像，但却给人两种不同的感觉，他金色的头发在阳光下闪着光芒，像是神话中的太阳神阿波罗，只不过，现在的他看起来精神并不是很好，眼下还有一些乌青。  
“呃，昨晚没睡好吗？”  
史蒂夫幽怨的看了罪魁祸首巴基一眼，然后又把头扭了过去，闷闷的嗯了一声。  
何止是没睡好，他根本就是没睡。  
他的房间与罗杰斯的卧室仅有一墙之隔，该死的……史蒂夫从来没有这么痛恨过自己这优于常人的听觉。  
巴基的呻吟与喘息仿佛还留在他的耳边，还有那略带哭腔的声音，上帝啊他的父亲到底是怎么折腾巴基的？  
“慢…慢一点，呜……”他听到巴基呜咽着，但罗杰斯似乎并没有打算放过他。  
“史蒂夫、史蒂夫还在隔壁……”  
听到巴基用那种语气叫他的名字，史蒂夫很难再保持冷静。  
“啊——”  
罗杰斯似乎是碰到了巴基的敏感点，他惊呼了一声，根本来不及堵住那有些羞耻的声音。  
“别担心，巴基，叫出来，我想听。”  
那是他父亲的声音。  
史蒂夫几乎可以肯定那是他父亲故意做给他听的。  
这男人到底想干什么？史蒂夫想到这里，手中的刀叉几乎要被他捏弯了。  
“史蒂夫……怎么了？”  
巴基偏着头询问道，史蒂夫回过神来，呆呆的看着他，那两片嘴唇很红，似乎还有些肿，他的父亲昨夜一定没少蹂躏它们，用舌头，用牙齿，甚至用……  
史蒂夫涨红了脸，为自己的胡思乱想感到可耻，而且他胡思乱想的对象就站在他面前，不管他们曾经如何，现在那可是他名义上的母亲！  
“发烧了吗？怎么脸这么红？”巴基说着伸出手想要摸摸史蒂夫的额头，却被史蒂夫快速的躲了过去。  
“没什么，”史蒂夫逃似的连忙转身走了出去，没有看到巴基略带失落的眼神。  
直到两个人沉默的吃完了早餐，史蒂夫才再次开口。  
“痛吗？”  
“呃什么？”  
史蒂夫没有敢看他，低头扒拉着早餐：“手臂，还痛吗？”  
巴基摇了摇头：“不痛了，它已经成为我身体的一部分了。”  
史蒂夫看起来很是失落，而且巴基能够感受到他信息素的味道变得酸酸的，还有点苦涩。  
他皱着眉问：“但那时候一定很痛吧。”  
巴基似乎是想了想，说：“嗯……也许吧，但我已经记不太清了。”  
其实史蒂夫有很多问题想问他，身上的伤都好全了吗？有没有哪里不舒服？对过去又记起了多少？在他们家住的还舒服吗？  
但史蒂夫问不出口。  
那些话，那些问题堵在他的嗓子眼，烧的他嗓子都干了，但——面对已经成为他继母的巴基，史蒂夫认为他还是保持距离的好。  
“很抱歉，如果能早点找到你就好了。”史蒂夫挫败的低下了头，他的信息素闻起来更伤心了。  
“嘿，没关系的，我现在不是好好的坐在你面前吗？”巴基微笑着安慰道。  
史蒂夫叹了口气。  
“我还以为……你很讨厌我，”巴基有些不安，“史蒂夫，我很抱歉，就这样突然的来到你的家，如果你觉得被冒犯了，我可以和罗杰斯说搬出去住的。”  
“不，”史蒂夫有些紧张的抬起了头，看着坐在对面的巴基“不，你怎么会这么想？我只是……对不起，巴基，不是你的错，我只是需要时间整理一下我自己的情绪。”  
他握住了巴基那只有血有肉的手：“你哪都不用去，这里就是你的家。”  
年轻人的手心很烫，巴基感觉自己的手都要着火了，他闻到年轻人释放出来的温和的雪松香气，那让他悬着的心仿佛缓缓的落到了一片羽毛上，很柔软。  
“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”巴基舔了舔嘴唇。  
史蒂夫露出了一个苦涩的笑容：“没关系，巴基，虽然你不记得从前的事了，不过……如果你愿意，你可以把我当成朋友。”  
史蒂夫觉得荒唐，他居然在和他的继母做朋友，但他还是这么说了。  
巴基似乎并没有觉得有什么不妥，他微笑着点了点头。  
“我去神盾局了。”史蒂夫擦了擦嘴，站起身穿上了外套。  
“路上小心。”  
临出门时史蒂夫却又好像想到了什么，他迈着长腿折返回来对巴基说：“巴基，你一个人在家没问题吧？”  
巴基笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“我又不是个小孩子。”  
“好，”史蒂夫点了点头，“晚上我会回来的，再见，巴基。”  
“再……”  
巴基还没说完，就被史蒂夫大力的拥抱到怀里，金发的年轻人拍了拍他的后背。  
那是一个简单的朋友之间的拥抱，但是却让巴基无比留恋，那是他第一次那么近的闻到年轻男人的气息，他觉得自己已经陷进去了，陷入这温和清新的味道里，陷入史蒂夫那双蓝眼睛里。  
“再见，史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫匆忙离去了。  
怅然若失的巴基还呆呆的站在原地，他的鼻尖还萦绕着男人的气息，巴基吸了吸鼻子，他很想抓住这点温存，但是一切都随着史蒂夫的离去而转瞬即逝了，他发现自己已经开始留恋这个年轻的Alpha了，那是他在罗杰斯身上从未找到过的奇妙感觉。  
距离史蒂夫离开仅仅只有三分钟， 巴基却已经开始想念他了。  
他们曾经到底一起经历过什么呢？改天一定好好问问史蒂夫，巴基想。

神盾局最近的任务不多，都很轻松，史蒂夫只是来神盾局看看有什么工作需要收尾，他不敢再在家里待着，要一直与已经嫁给他父亲的巴基相处，那简直要了他的命。  
但回到神盾局的史蒂夫心里也一直牵挂着巴基，他的心早就飞到了巴基的身边，可理智告诉他——你不能那样做，那是你的继母。  
他这么纠结的想着，走向了训练场，史蒂夫本来是打算和新来的同事交接一下任务，但他还没走进训练场，就听到里面传来了一些声音，史蒂夫敏锐的捕获到了他们谈论的字眼——罗杰斯指挥官、Omega，于是他放缓了脚步。  
“罗杰斯指挥官怎么会娶那样一个男人？你看到了吗？他强壮的一点不像个Omega，还胡子拉碴的。”  
“看到了看到了，他还有一条铁胳膊呢。”  
“啊，残疾人？”  
“不是，那可是九头蛇的资产！”  
“是的，听说他是神盾局的叛徒呢，跑去给九头蛇做脏活了，罗杰斯指挥官娶他是为了不让他被送上军事法庭。”  
“罗杰斯指挥官疯了吗?为什么要包庇他啊？”  
“天呐，为什么这么护着他？”  
“嘿嘿，说不定他活很好。”  
“哇哦……说起来其实男性Omega挺少见的不是吗？”  
“其实仔细看他长得挺俊俏的，眼睛很迷人。”  
“我听说很早以前他们就认识，没准儿那时候他就勾搭上了罗杰斯指挥官，啧啧啧，摇着屁股勾引长官，几个Alpha扛得住啊？”  
几个人哄笑了起来。  
那些恶意的揣测，那些肮脏的字眼……一直在不远处听着的史蒂夫握紧了拳头，一股怒火顺着他的脊梁冲上了后脑，他再也忍耐不住，黑着脸就走了进去，毫不留情的冲着那个说的最欢的Alpha就一拳打了上去。  
那个Alpha瞬间就倒地了，他捂着一脸血愤怒的叫骂着：“你他妈谁啊……史蒂夫？”  
旁边的几个人看到满身杀气的史蒂夫也都吓得呆住了，连拉架都忘记了。  
谁也没有看到史蒂夫如此暴怒过，他向来是个严肃而温和的人，比起他的父亲罗杰斯，他看起来好相处的多。  
但这不代表他是没脾气的。  
史蒂夫冷冷的扫了他们一眼，几乎是咬牙切齿的警告道：“永远，永远别再让我听到你们议论我的家人们。”  
在史蒂夫这个顶级Alpha面前，其他的几个Alpha就显得太弱了，所有人都能闻到他释放出来的具有强烈攻击性的味道，他们几乎要站不住脚。  
这时候，娜塔莎从外面走了进来，她大概已经在外面看很久了，娜塔莎走到史蒂夫的身边轻声说：“罗杰斯指挥官让你去找他一趟。”  
史蒂夫没说话，只是再次用眼神警告了他们一番就转身就离开了。  
红发女特工双手抱在胸前，无奈的对着几个特工说道：“巴恩斯中士是个非常优秀的士兵，你们不了解他们的事不要妄加揣测，”她很友好的把那个被一拳打倒在地的特工拉了起来，“感谢上帝吧，今天听到你们说闲话的是史蒂夫，而不是罗杰斯长官，不然你们可别想在神盾局混下去了答应我，管好自己的嘴巴，OK？”  
娜塔莎说着在嘴边做了一个拉上拉链的动作，她虽然是商量的语气，但是眼神里满是不容置疑。  
“好、好的，罗曼诺夫长官。”  
几个特工忙不迭的点着头，紧接着娜塔莎就露出了一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，摆出一个战斗的姿态：“来吧男孩们，别耽误训练了，让我看看最近有没有偷懒。”她说着，猛的抬腿就踢上了刚刚站稳的男人的肚子，她一甩头发，扫了一眼旁边几个人，“你们，一起上，这是检、查、作、业。”  
他们不知道，罗曼诺夫长官曾经与巴恩斯中士也是好朋友。  
与此同时，史蒂夫已经走进了罗杰斯的办公室，他的父亲就坐在皮椅上，身后是一个大大的屏幕。  
“长官，找我什么事？”  
父子两人在神盾局一直保持着正常的上下级关系，从来不会提起父子这层关系，在这方面，他们很是默契。  
罗杰斯指了指他面前的椅子：“坐吧。”  
史蒂夫坐了下来，罗杰斯看得出来他的儿子心情不是很好。  
指挥官的手指敲了敲桌面，开口说：“我最近要出差几天。”  
“嗯，巴基跟我说了。”  
“噢？看来，你们相处的还不错。”罗杰斯一挑眉，戏谑的看着史蒂夫。  
“我们是一家人。”史蒂夫非常认真的回答道。  
罗杰斯轻松的笑了，他仰头靠在了松软的椅背上，说：“给你放几天假吧，好好休息一下，你前些日子也太辛苦了。”  
“不必。”史蒂夫几乎是想都没有就拒绝了。  
罗杰斯最不擅长和史蒂夫这样固执的刺头打交道，可这个人偏偏还就是他的儿子，他叹了口气，好言相劝：“最近没什么任务，你在这里闲着也是闲着，还是回家吧。”  
“九头蛇都清剿了吗？我觉得现在并不是该休息的时候，长官。”  
“你以为我这次出差是去干什么？”罗杰斯双手交叉挡在下巴前凝视着史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫一愣，随即开口：“那就更没有休息的理由了，请允许我和您一起去！”  
罗杰斯笑了：“上阵父子兵？嗯？”  
史蒂夫不置可否，他皱着眉头，和罗杰斯一样的蓝眼睛里透着一如既往的固执。  
“放心吧，皮尔斯已经死了，剩下的那些小杂碎掀不起什么大风浪，更何况这次克林特和娜塔莎都会跟我一起去，”罗杰斯说着伸手指了指史蒂夫的胸膛，“你有你的任务，你的任务是回家好好休息，顺便陪着巴基，你应该知道他的状态并没有完全恢复。”  
“为什么？”史蒂夫猛的站了起来质问着自己的父亲，“你明知道我对巴基……对不起，我做不到。”  
史蒂夫有些颓然的坐回了椅子上，罗杰斯摇了摇头，他看着自己这个正直古板的要命的儿子，罗杰斯绕过桌子走到史蒂夫的身边拍了拍他的肩膀，认真的说道：“你做得到，史蒂夫，巴基需要你。”  
史蒂夫有些疑惑的看着自己的父亲。  
“比起我，你能让他更快的好起来。”罗杰斯冲他点着头，“相信我，我看的出来，其实巴基很喜欢你，我是说，那种喜欢。”  
和史蒂夫同样敏锐的罗杰斯早在婚礼上就发现了巴基总是偷偷的瞟史蒂夫，那种眼神……如果巴基看的是别人，罗杰斯一定让他永远消失在巴基面前，但是他看的是史蒂夫，自己的儿子，那个和自己极为相似却又截然不同的年轻人。  
见史蒂夫还是犹豫不决，罗杰斯继续说：“孩子，我太忙了一直疏于对你的关注，也许从前从来没对你说过，但是……”  
两双极为相似的蓝眼睛慢慢对视上，史蒂夫在父亲的眼中看到了那个略显茫然的自己。  
“你是我的儿子，我深爱并且信任着你，不妨告诉你实话，如果巴基用那种眼神看除了我以外的其他人，我不敢保证自己会做出什么，但那个人是你，”罗杰斯露出了一个笑容，“他可真是个贪心的小家伙，不过，好好对他，他值得你和我的爱，你知道的，巴基值得最好的一切。”  
“……是的。”  
史蒂夫最终还是答应了下来，走出办公室的时候他才慢慢清醒，他想他的父亲一定是个恶魔，轻而易举就能蛊惑他人。  
但是，罗杰斯说的是真的吗？史蒂夫不敢相信，巴基也喜欢着他吗？  
史蒂夫带着一肚子疑问回到了家。  
“巴基，我回来了。”  
史蒂夫注意到，原本呆坐在沙发上看着无聊的电视推销的巴基在看到他的那一瞬间眼神就亮了起来，嘴角也露出了笑容。  
“嗨，怎么样，我是说，呃，今天如何？”  
巴基站起身，有些语无伦次，史蒂夫没有多说什么，他走到巴基面前再次拥抱了他。  
“今天很好，巴基。”他在巴基的耳边说。  
即使是再糟糕的一天，见到巴基的时候一切都变得好了起来。  
巴基感觉自己的耳朵有些发烫。  
晚饭他们吃的是披萨，别误会，不是巴基做的，只是他叫的外卖而已。  
“这几天我不用去神盾局了。”史蒂夫一边收拾着桌子一边说，坐在沙发上看电视的巴基抬起头问他：“放假了吗史蒂夫？”  
“嗯，”史蒂夫洗了个手坐到了巴基身旁，“最近也没什么任务，前些日子战斗太频繁了，局长让我好好休息一下。”  
巴基若有所思的点了点头：“嗯……你不要总是那么拼命。”  
巴基在关心他？史蒂夫为这个想法隐隐的开心，他问：“巴基，白天在家的时候你都干什么呢？”  
“其实也没什么，看看电视看看书，或者睡觉？”  
“有什么想做的吗？”  
巴基犹豫了一下说，“其实……我还是很想回到战场的，不过神盾局大概已经不需要我了。”  
巴基看起来有些失落，史蒂夫似乎是早就料到了这个答案，他点点头：“别担心，等你完全恢复了，我们总会有机会并肩作战的。”  
巴基转过头看向身边的男人，他眨了眨眼：“我以为你会反对的，罗杰斯就不同意我再回战场，他说那太危险了。”  
“但你不是那种可以被关在笼子里的金丝雀，”史蒂夫说着冲他微微一笑，“你总是喜欢去挑战那些危险的事物。”  
“我从前也是那样吗？”巴基问，史蒂夫点了点头：“对，你就是那样一个人。”  
巴基皱着眉头，似乎是在努力回忆自己曾经的样子，但他想不起来了。  
“现在的生活固然很安逸，但那让我感觉很拘束，战场上虽然有危险，但那时我想要的生活。”巴基耸耸肩，“也许等我老了，就厌倦了打打杀杀，想退休了也说不定。”  
身旁的史蒂夫缓缓的释放出信息素，巴基小心翼翼的嗅着，不由自主的往他身边挨了挨，年轻人轻轻握住了巴基的手，他说：“如果有危险，我们就一起去面对，别担心，做你想做的事情就好。”  
他们靠的很近，脑袋几乎都挨在了一起，巴基感觉自己的心在砰砰狂跳，这太不正常了。他就像个刚陷入恋爱的纯情男孩，巴基面对罗杰斯时不会有这样的感觉，指挥官总会掌握着绝对的主动权。而史蒂夫的信息素味道是那样温和轻柔，让巴基感到轻松和舒适，不像罗杰斯的那般辛辣与醇香，是完全另一种体验。  
两个人默默的依靠着不说话，似乎都在享受着这亲昵的接触，不知过了多久，史蒂夫说：“明天想出去转转吗？”  
“可以吗？太好了，我已经快要发霉了。”  
巴基像个得到了糖果的孩子一样高兴的抬起头，却猛然对视上了史蒂夫那深深的望着他的眼神，那是一双和罗杰斯如出一辙的蓝眼睛，但透出来的神情是完全不同的，史蒂夫的着双蓝眼睛太温柔了。他看他的眼神又是那样的直白而热烈，巴基几乎能够看到他那颗金子般的心，而罗杰斯的目光总是神秘而难以揣测。  
“当然可以。”  
听，他连声音也那么温柔。


	5. Chapter 5

巴基就坐在游乐园的长椅上，史蒂夫一回头就能看到。  
“一个香草的，一个巧克力的，谢谢。”他说。  
史蒂夫和一群小朋友站在冰激凌车的前面，等待着自己的那份冰激凌，他回过头，朝巴基挥了挥手。  
巴基也冲着他挥了挥手，他们的距离有点远，史蒂夫看不清他脸上的表情，但他相信巴基一定是笑着的。  
史蒂夫看的出来，巴基的坐姿有些拘谨，他戴着一顶鸭舌帽，压的很低，小心翼翼的打量着周围的人。周末的游乐园有很多小孩子，他们跑着笑着经过巴基的面前，看起来活力满满。巴基似乎还是不太适应人多的地方，但他在努力接受，这是个好迹象，史蒂夫想，他希望巴基能够回归正常的社会生活。  
“久等了。”胖胖的冰激凌叔叔把两根圆筒递给了史蒂夫，他拿到了冰激凌就跑向了巴基，他控制不住自己的双腿，它们总是想要用最快的速度赶到那个人身边。  
就像在军校的时候，如果站在终点给他们计时的是巴恩斯教官，那么史蒂夫总能跑出一个新纪录  
“给你。”  
史蒂夫将那个巧克力味道的圆筒递给了巴基，男人微笑着接了过来，他看着冰激凌下意识的舔着嘴唇：“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫坐到了巴基的身边，两个大男人此刻就像十几岁的小男孩一样。他们今天已经在游乐场里玩了大半天，巴基看起来很开心，脸上的笑容就一直没有消散过。  
当史蒂夫回到他的身边，巴基就显得没有那么拘谨了，他看起来颇为轻松，就像个极普通的男人。  
“你知道吗史蒂夫，我都三十多岁了，今天却好像又回到了十几岁的时候，”巴基吃着冰激凌说，“虽然我不太记得了，但这感觉可真奇妙。”  
“不管多大年纪，总要保持一个年轻的心态，”史蒂夫说，“巴基，其实我很想早点认识你，如果我们是同龄人，我们可以一起长大，一起参军，现在我也可以给你讲述那些你不记得了的我们小时候一起经历的事情。”  
“那听起来很棒，我们一定会成为很好的哥们，”巴基笃定的说，“你也会帮你的Omega好哥们在军队里隐藏身份，对吧史蒂夫？”  
“呃，大概，如果真是那样的话……”史蒂夫垂着头看着巴基放在腿上的手思考着什么。  
如果真是那样，史蒂夫就不想只跟他做“好哥们”了。  
“傻瓜，”巴基递给发呆的史蒂夫一张纸，“你的冰激凌要化了。”  
“……天气太热了。”史蒂夫皱着眉想，不仅仅是天气热，他感觉自己也很热，巴基淡淡的月桂香气一直萦绕在他的身边，这让他有些心驰神往。  
“是啊，”巴基抬起头看了看太阳，“不过你刚刚想说什么？如果真是那样的话，然后呢？”巴基歪着头，一边说一边舔去了唇边的巧克力。  
史蒂夫看着他转瞬即逝的舌尖，感觉更热了。  
“没什么，”他摇了摇头，“你已经嫁给我父亲了，这也挺好，我们成为了一家人。”  
史蒂夫刚说完就后悔了，他差点闪到舌头，史蒂夫啊史蒂夫，听听，你说的是什么狗话？  
一时间巴基也没了话，他皱着眉，灰绿色的眼睛里透露出一丝不解，两个人沉默着吃完了冰激凌。  
过了好一阵子，巴基才犹犹豫豫的开口：“史蒂夫，昨天晚上谢谢你。”  
昨晚……  
昨天，史蒂夫与巴基约定好了第二天出去转转，所以晚上早早的就睡下了，事情发展到这里的时候一切都还很正常，没什么不对劲的。  
半夜的时候，史蒂夫感到有些口渴，就打算出去接杯水喝。然而他一打开门，就看到了蜷坐在他门外已经睡着了的巴基。  
“巴、巴基？你怎么在这里？”史蒂夫连忙轻声叫了他一句，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
巴基还有些迷迷糊糊的，但他睁开了眼睛，因为他闻到了熟悉的味道。  
“史蒂夫……”  
“我在，巴基，怎么了？”他轻轻揽着巴基，怀中的男人揉了揉眼睛，似乎是清醒了过来，他连忙摇摇头：“没事，史蒂夫，我、我大概是在梦游吧。”  
史蒂夫很想告诉巴基他真的很不擅长撒谎，这个借口简直烂透了。他带巴基回到了他的卧室里，至于为什么不回他父亲的卧室？好吧史蒂夫承认他有一些私心。  
“别走，史蒂夫。”巴基嗫嚅道，他窝在史蒂夫的被子里，他喜欢这里，这里都是史蒂夫的气息，巴基一直紧紧抓着史蒂夫的手臂，仿佛生怕他跑了一样。  
史蒂夫忍不住轻轻拥抱住了他：“我不走，巴基，你…是不是做噩梦了？”  
怀中的男人轻轻点了点头，他伸出手也环住了史蒂夫，巴基贪婪的呼吸着这个年轻人的味道，那让他格外安心。  
刚刚他被噩梦惊醒，他第一时间想到的就是他的继子——和自己只有一墙之隔的史蒂夫。巴基几乎是本能的走到了他的房间门口，从门缝里透出来的史蒂夫的味道，淡的几不可闻，但是仍然让巴基安心了许多，结果迷迷糊糊的他就坐在那里睡着了。  
“我梦到……那些被我杀死的人。”巴基低低的诉说着，史蒂夫并没有打断他，只是默默的释放出自己的信息素安抚着不安的巴基。  
“我在瞄准镜里看到他们的眼白。”  
“那真的很近，很近，近到我可以轻易的击毙他，近到…我可以轻易结束他此刻拥有的和将来会成为的一切。”  
巴基的牙齿打着颤，史蒂夫轻抚着他柔软的头发，凑近了他的耳边说道：“巴基，你做那些事的时候，是被控制的，你没有选择。”  
“但我还是做了。”巴基抬起头，绿眼睛里盈满了悲伤。  
“巴基，我明白你的感受，我也曾做过错事，但是，”他将巴基的额头贴上自己的额头，“你现在已经不再受九头蛇的控制了，我们还有机会去弥补我们的过错，不要再责备自己了，那无济于事。”  
巴基垂着眼睑，他的睫毛很浓密，像一把小扇子。  
“我不知道我现在的状态还能不能……”  
“嘿，巴基，对自己有点信心，好吗？”史蒂夫笑了笑，拇指轻轻摩挲着巴基下巴上浅浅的美人沟。  
他说出了那句自己早就想对巴基说的话：“不管怎样，我会陪着你，一直到时光尽头。”  
巴基似乎是愣住了，他眨着好看的眼睛，似乎是有些不解。  
“睡觉吧，明天我们还要出去玩。”史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，巴基有些欲言又止，史蒂夫连忙安抚道：“我就在这里，哪也不去。”  
“这感觉太糟糕了，明明我才是你的长辈，却还要你照顾我。”巴基苦笑道，史蒂夫耸耸肩：“巴基，从前你也帮助我很多，只是你都忘记了。”  
“是啊，我怎么都忘记了呢……我真是个笨蛋。”巴基看着房间的角落喃喃自语，不知道想到了些什么，史蒂夫并不为此难过，他说：“没关系，你总会再想起来的，或者，我讲给你听也可以。”  
之后，在史蒂夫淡淡的雪松味道中，巴基安然睡去了，史蒂夫看着巴基一直抓着自己的右手，想起白天时罗杰斯对他说的话。  
“他很需要你。”  
他的父亲果然没有骗他。

昨夜的温存让史蒂夫怀念无比，他多希望那一夜能够无限的延长。  
“巴基……”他轻轻握住了那只金属手，巴基带着手套，但仍能感觉到金属的冰冷。  
“我们回家。”  
史蒂夫说着加大了手上的力度，他猜测也许巴基感觉不到。  
“好。”巴基也回握住了他的手。  
他们就这样一直牵着手，像一对极普通的情侣那样走在回家路上。  
巴基悄悄打量着身旁英俊的年轻男人，他想起了第一次见到他的情形——不是婚礼上那次，是真正意义上的初见，是的，巴基想了起来。  
那时更为年轻一些的史蒂夫和众多刚入学神盾军校的学生站在一起，茫茫人海中，巴基一眼就看到了这个金发男孩，然后他的心就莫名的狂跳了起来。  
巴基一开始还以为是因为史蒂夫和他的罗杰斯长官长得太像的缘故，后来他才明白并不是那样，他会一眼注意到史蒂夫，完全是因为他与生俱来的那种独一无二的气质与魅力。  
他看上去有些严肃，并且不苟言笑，明明还很年轻，却显得有些老成，巴基猜他一定是个固执的人，事实也确实如此。  
史蒂夫和罗杰斯长官实在是太像了，简直就是一个年轻了许多的小罗杰斯——其他的教官在背地里偷偷议论道，但巴基却觉得不然，这明明是一对截然不同的父子，他们有着极为相似的面孔，却给人两种完全不同的感觉。罗杰斯浑身上下处处透着危险，这是个神秘莫测而充满魅力的男人，而史蒂夫，澄澈而简单，并且让人觉得安心和可靠。  
虽然在学校时史蒂夫与巴基的相处时间并不多，但巴基很难不去注意史蒂夫。这个年轻的男孩似乎丝毫不会掩饰自己的情感，他总是用那双清澈的几乎能让人看透他的灵魂的蓝眼睛看着巴基，那眼睛里是不容忽视的火热，最重要的是巴基发现自己对这个年轻人也同样充满了好感，他明白这份好感不是因为罗杰斯，但巴基不明白他怎么能同时对两个人，还是一对父子动心呢？  
但是后来的一切都随着巴基的意外而戛然而止了，在冷冻仓里，在巴基不知道的时候，那对父子像约定好了一样都在用自己的方法疯了一样的寻找着他的线索，他们都不相信巴基已经死了。  
还好，他们的努力没有白费，巴基最终又回到了他们的身边，而日渐恢复的巴基也发现了自己的贪心——他想要拥有这两个人，他无法割舍其中任何一个。  
两人回到家以后，史蒂夫就称自己不舒服一头扎进了卧室并且锁上了门，巴基觉得有些不对劲，他闻得到空气中Alpha的气息越来越浓。  
“史蒂夫，你还好吗？发生了什么事？”巴基敲了敲史蒂夫的门，“嘿，别把我锁在门外，我可以帮你的。”  
他听到屋子里传来一阵物体碰撞的声音，史蒂夫似乎在翻找着什么。  
“不……我没事，睡一觉就好了巴基，别担心。”  
“噢，好吧，如果有需要，我就在隔壁。”  
巴基这么说着，却没挪动步伐的意思，他依然守在史蒂夫的门前。  
但此时此刻，屋子里的史蒂夫已经无暇顾及，他只知道自己现在硬的发疼，是的，他发情了。  
史蒂夫痛恨自己的本能，他只是和心爱的Omega相处了这么一两天而已，就被刺激的进入了发情期。  
“到底放在哪里了……”史蒂夫满头大汗的寻找着抑制剂，他记得自己屋子里应该有的。  
噢找到了！  
史蒂夫的心踏实了下来，他根本没心思去看那个抑制剂是否还能使用，直接就将它注入了自己的体内，然后他疲惫的倒在了床上，裹紧被子，企图把自己的信息素味道隔绝，他不想影响到巴基。  
史蒂夫默默祈祷着抑制剂快点生效，他可不想让巴基看到自己支着小帐篷的样子，那太糟糕了。但是他闷了一会儿，就发现了不对劲，该死的，谁来告诉他为什么？这个抑制剂反而加速了他的发情！  
满头金发都几乎被汗水浸湿了，史蒂夫艰难的下床看了看那瓶抑制剂。  
哦，过期了。  
史蒂夫第一次骂出了一句脏话。  
他在原地愣了一会，就自暴自弃的解开裤子，有些粗鲁的抚慰着自己，眼角的余光瞥到床边是巴基昨晚遗留在这里的睡衣，史蒂夫一把把它抓了过来，放在鼻尖深深的吸了一口，那上面满是巴基的气息，史蒂夫感觉自己更硬了。  
他知道自己现在这样很变态，但是不管怎样都比他按捺不住冲出去对巴基做出什么的好，不过是一个发情期而已，他挨得过去，史蒂夫安慰着自己。  
但门外的巴基可不这么想。  
虽然隔着一扇门，但史蒂夫的信息素味道也快要把他淹没了，那不似平时温和的雪松香，而是带着自然气息的狂野，雪松香原来也可以这么凛冽，巴基觉得自己腿已经开始发软了，他知道，史蒂夫发情了。  
“史蒂夫，你是不是发情了？”巴基问，门内许久都没有传出声音。  
“对不起，巴基……你能不能帮我买一份alpha的抑制剂？”  
男人的声音夹杂着隐忍，巴基却再也听不下去了，明明自己就在他的面前，他却跟他要抑制剂？巴基微微有些愠怒。  
他伸出左手，一拳下去，就“打”开了门。  
巴基看到了，他看到自己的继子正在拿着他的衣服自慰。  
两个人都愣住了，史蒂夫甚至都来不及穿上裤子。  
“巴…巴基……”  
史蒂夫本就微红的脸以肉眼可见的速度更红了，好像一片火烧云浮上了他的脸颊，巴基的记忆里从未见过史蒂夫如此窘迫的模样，他心情稍微好了一些。  
巴基走到了史蒂夫的面前，他抢过还拿在史蒂夫手里的衣服，扔在了一旁，信息素的味道更浓郁了，巴基感觉两腿间已经有些湿润了，他强装镇定的说：“抑制剂，嗯？”  
史蒂夫痛苦的把头扭到了一旁：“巴基，我不想伤害你，快离开这里。”  
“你明明说过，这里是我的家，我要去哪里？”巴基微微伏下身凑近了史蒂夫，他伸出那只完好无损的右手抚上了史蒂夫两腿之间的高昂着头的肉棒。  
“傻瓜。”  
在年轻人惊讶无比的眼神中，巴基轻轻吻了上去。  
……  
事情是怎么发展到这个地步的？  
史蒂夫低着头看着被他压在身下，双腿大开被折成M形的巴基。  
这可是他的继母。  
而此时此刻，他粗壮硬挺的阴茎就在继母的水淋淋的股间抽插着，巴基的小穴被他插的有些红肿，但仍然淌着淫水，都泛滥成灾了，淫液顺着大腿都流到了床上，湿哒哒的，随着史蒂夫有些凶狠的动作发出令人羞耻的水声。  
巴基的脸上布满了泪痕，他的表情看起来既享受又快痛苦，漂亮的眼睛微眯着，嘴巴无意识的微张，这让史蒂夫不禁想起刚刚这张嘴、这两片柔软好看的嘴唇包裹着他的肉棒卖力吞吐的样子，淫靡又美丽。  
“史蒂夫…….呜……”巴基发出哽咽的呻吟，“慢一点……”  
史蒂夫扣紧了他的腰更快的冲撞着巴基的小穴，每次都挤到不留一丝缝隙，巴基的屁股紧紧的咬着史蒂夫粗壮的生殖器，他一边叫着一边大口的呼吸，史蒂夫低下头含住巴基的嘴唇，舌头搅弄着他的口腔，他想要彻底的占有他。  
而巴基只能扭动着腰，张开双腿迎接男人猛烈的攻势，这本就是他想要的不是吗？  
史蒂夫的汗水顺着额头滴到了他的胸膛，有些痒，巴基不自觉的挺起了胸膛，史蒂夫低低的笑了一声，伸出手指蹂躏着巴基胸前的两点。  
巴基从来没有发现过自己的乳首是那么敏感，史蒂夫一边大力抽插着他的小穴，一边玩弄着他的胸前，他一遍一遍低喃着巴基的名字，眼神里是压抑了许久的渴望。  
史蒂夫突然一把捞起了巴基，让他坐在了自己的怀里，坚挺的肉棒进入了一个前所未有的深度，巴基忍不住叫出了声，随后就双腿大张盘在史蒂夫健壮的腰间，白皙的屁股就坐在他的腿上，史蒂夫的大手正用力揉捏着他的屁股。  
“父亲……他有操到这么深吗？”  
史蒂夫一边说着摁着巴基的肩膀凶狠的操弄着他的小穴，巴基根本无力思考，只能拼命抓紧了史蒂夫的后背，仿佛那是他的救命稻草。  
史蒂夫的手顺着巴基的尾椎摸上了他的腺体，巴基觉得很痒，但又不敢乱动，史蒂夫的肉棒还死死的钉在他的肉穴里。他已经射过几次了，两个人的腹部都又黏又湿，分不清是谁的体液，他伏在史蒂夫的肩头微微喘息着，史蒂夫偏过头和他交换了一个深深的吻。  
史蒂夫又抱着他转了个身，肉棒一直留在体内，巴基趴在床上仰着脖子呻吟着，像一条缺水的鱼，史蒂夫贴上他的脊背，男人狂野的信息素味道几乎把巴基压得喘不过来气，但他喜欢这种感觉，因为那是史蒂夫的味道。  
有两片火热的嘴唇贴上了他的腺体，巴基感觉到了，那里除了罗杰斯没有任何人碰过，但此刻巴基渴望史蒂夫咬破那里，于是他顺遂的低下了头。  
身下依然被男人大力的冲撞着，几乎要操开他的子宫。  
为他的继子生下一个孩子。  
这个大胆而羞耻的想法冲进了巴基已经有些迷糊的脑子，他感觉到一阵战栗，而于此同时，压在他身上的男人也张开了嘴咬破了他的腺体——又一个Alpha的味道融入了他的身体。  
做到最后巴基已经被史蒂夫折腾到有些神志不清了，他似乎已经昏睡了过去，等到他醒来的时候，那个年轻的金发Alpha就躺在他的身边抱着他，而他的两腿之间也被清理的很干净。  
“巴基，睡醒了？”  
史蒂夫像个粘人的大型犬一样蹭着巴基光滑的脖颈，巴基伸出手摸了摸他的脸颊，露出一个微笑，他张了张嘴想说话，但是嗓子沙哑的说不出来。  
“对不起，巴基。”史蒂夫看起来很沮丧，“我还是没能控制住自己，最后你都昏了过去……我太想要你了，想了很久。”  
巴基轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇表示安慰，然后又像是想到了什么一样微微皱了皱眉，他哑着嗓子说：“罗杰斯……”  
史蒂夫搂紧了巴基的腰轻声说：“你应该很了解他，别担心，一切都在他的掌握之中。”  
之后的几天他们几乎没怎么出房间，他们总是在拥抱、接吻和做爱，似乎两个人都已经等的太久了，直到那一天晚上。  
巴基本来正在刷碗，史蒂夫就从后面紧紧抱住了他。  
“嘿史蒂夫，我还没刷完碗。”  
“别刷了，”史蒂夫蹭了蹭他的头发，“明天我来刷吧。”  
随后两个人就在客厅里吻了起来，他们吻得难舍难分，连门响都没有注意到。  
“看来，我回来的不是时候啊。”  
熟悉的声音从他们身后响起，罗杰斯似笑非笑的看着干柴烈火的两个人。  
似乎是对这一切已经预料到了一般，罗杰斯的声音听不出愤怒，有的只有深深的欲望。


	6. Chapter 6

“你回来了......”  
“父亲......”  
巴基小心的挣扎了一下，但史蒂夫并没有松开他的意思，反而将他的腰搂得更紧  
“嘿，别紧张，放松一点，孩子，”罗杰斯说着脱下了外套走到了两人面前，“你快要把你的母亲勒的喘不过气来了。”  
他站在史蒂夫的身侧，伸出手摁住巴基的下巴强迫他转过身来，然后吻住了他那两片被史蒂夫咬的红肿的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫见状也不争抢，他伸出手探进了巴基的衣服内，轻轻揉着他胸前的两点，并垂下头轻吻着他的脖子。  
巴基感觉自己快要不能呼吸了，几天没见的罗杰斯正疯狂的掠夺着他口腔里的空气，胸膛前还有个金发脑袋正不遗余力的爱抚着他，一边是浓烈而醇厚的酒香，另一边是清新醒脑的雪松香，这是两种截然不同并且难以相容的味道，但在此时此刻，在这间并不算大的屋子里，这两种味道却完美的融洽在了一起，都同样紧紧包裹着巴基。  
“看来这几天，你们过得不错？”  
吻够了的罗杰斯微笑着看着气喘吁吁的巴基和皱着眉头的史蒂夫，他伸出拇指抚摸着巴基的脸庞对自己的儿子说道：“但愿你没有让巴基太辛苦。”  
“任务怎么样？还顺利吗？”史蒂夫关切的问，罗杰斯一边轻吻着巴基的鼻梁一边说：“嗯哼？不处理干净我也不会回来的，对你的父亲有点信心，孩子，不过现在......”罗杰斯的眼神扫过巴基两腿之间，“还是先解决一下我们问题吧。”  
“等，等一下，”巴基连忙推开了又要压在他身上的两个男人，“什么任务？这几天你去干什么了？”  
“没什么，九头蛇的一些杂碎。”罗杰斯轻描淡写的说，史蒂夫轻轻挠了挠着巴基的手掌心，他说：“巴基，不会有人再控制你了。”  
巴基看着眼前的两个人，恍惚间他们的身影都重合到了一起，变成了一个人。史蒂夫与罗杰斯，这对父子，他们那么相似，却又那么不同，但那同样蓝的眼睛里的情绪是不会骗人的，巴基觉得自己好像坠入了一片星海，无数颗名叫史蒂夫＆罗杰斯的爱意的星星托着他在浩瀚的银河间徜徉。  
他们三个推搡着进了卧室，史蒂夫这时候才注意到，罗杰斯那张床真的很大，大到足够躺下他们三个人。  
他和他的父亲轮番亲吻着巴基，巴基看起来有些迷茫，那是重新找回他以后史蒂夫见过的最多的表情，他既心疼又愤怒，他恨自己错过了巴基人生中最痛苦的那几年，他本应该去陪着巴基的，但他却没能够找到他。  
他亲吻着巴基左肩上狰狞的伤疤——这条力大无穷的金属手，是如何成为巴基身上的一部分的呢？那一定是个痛苦不堪的过程。  
史蒂夫细细的吻过那些纵横交错的纹路，那是痊愈后无可避免的烙印，如今的他做不了什么弥补，只能用吻安抚着爱人曾经的伤痛。  
巴基握紧了拳头，可以一拳把水泥路面打到分崩离析的铁拳现在只能徒劳的抓着床单，他半跪在软的不像样子的大床上，身体软趴趴的靠在面前的金发年轻人身上，史蒂夫捧着他的脸颊亲吻着，像一个虔诚的信徒正亲吻着缪斯女神，史蒂夫在情事上总是温柔而体贴，即使是在发情期也小心翼翼的不想伤害巴基，而他的父亲——罗杰斯压在他的身上，灵活的双手已经解开了他松松垮垮的牛仔裤。  
“这么松的裤子，是在勾引我们的儿子吗？怪不得他忍不住。”  
罗杰斯低低的笑着，卷起了巴基的T恤，微凉的嘴唇印在他的脊梁上，让巴基感觉阵阵刺激，他看不到罗杰斯，永远不会知道这个男人下一步会做什么。  
“不、没有……”巴基无力的解释着，史蒂夫把他微长的头发别到了脑后说：“我不介意再宽松一点。”  
巴基感觉下身一凉，罗杰斯已经脱下了他的裤子，他忍不住微微夹紧了双腿，两腿间已经微微湿润了，虽然他的全身上下都已经被罗杰斯摸的透透的，但每一次他仍然会觉得不好意思。  
罗杰斯似乎是笑了一声，他钳住巴基略显纤细的腰，然后抬起大腿不容分说的插入了巴基光溜溜的两腿之间。  
“啊——”巴基猝不及防的小声惊呼，他整个人已经被脱下了裤子，衣服也被卷了起来，可罗杰斯还穿着西装衣冠整整。  
“史蒂夫，不介意我先来吧？”罗杰斯像个饥渴的狼一样舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他伸出手爱抚着巴基的后颈，“你可以试试巴基的小嘴，不过轻一点，我都不怎么舍得用的。”  
史蒂夫没说话，似乎是在犹豫，但巴基却顺从的解开了史蒂夫的裤子，但不急于掏出他已经硬的生疼的肉棒，巴基用脸颊轻轻蹭着史蒂夫的内裤，然后伸出舌头隔着内裤舔了舔，史蒂夫的内裤马上被巴基的口水洇湿了一片。  
“史蒂夫，没关系的。”巴基一边舔着一边眨着好看的绿眼睛看向上方的史蒂夫，史蒂夫感觉自己有些上头了，空气里弥漫着浓郁芬芳的乳香气与月桂香，还伴随着源自于他父亲的酒香，就好像巴基刚从酒里捞出来一样，无比诱人。  
罗杰斯收下自己的腿，果不其然，西装裤已经被巴基两腿之间流出来的淫液洇湿了一片，他一只手揉捏着巴基的屁股，另一只手已经伸出一只手指探进了那个湿漉漉的小穴里。  
“啊……”  
突如其来的异物感让巴基不自觉的挺起了腰，也夹紧了屁股，罗杰斯拍了拍他的屁股道：“放松点，巴基，难道这几天你还没适应吗？”  
“也许你再晚回来几天就好了。”史蒂夫呛了回去。  
“呵，巴基可是我的妻子。”罗杰斯说着又插入了一根手指，用力顶到了小穴的深处，换来了巴基一声痛苦又快乐的呜咽。  
“我还以为我们早就不分彼此了，父亲。”史蒂夫不卑不亢的说着，罗杰斯笑了起来，似乎是很欣赏儿子现在的硬气。  
“你们乱说什么呢……”  
父子二人的一番话让巴基羞红了脸，手指模拟着性器在他本就湿润的股间抽插着，巴基微微蹙着眉，喘息着，史蒂夫不满巴基的分心，他将自己的肉棒掏了出来，在巴基红润的嘴边摩擦着，待巴基微微张嘴喘息的片刻，就迫不及待的插了进去。  
巴基被巨大的肉棒噎出了生理泪水，但他还是顺从的长大了嘴，柔软的舌头细细舔弄着史蒂夫的柱身，温热的肉棒在他的嘴里抽查着，巴基好看的鼻尖几乎要埋到史蒂夫下体的毛发里，专属于史蒂夫的alpha气息刺激着巴基，他的后穴不断收缩着，分泌出了更多的液体。  
“我们有没有乱说，巴基你还不清楚吗？”  
罗杰斯又伸进去一根手指，纤长的手指在巴基浑身上下最柔软脆弱的地方抽插着按揉着，淫液顺着巴基的大腿根都滴到了床上，罗杰斯的手也被那个不知满足的小穴弄得黏腻湿漉。  
“啧，水还是这么多。”  
“巴基……”  
史蒂夫轻轻抚摸着巴基柔软的头发，巴基正努力吞吐着他的肉棒，他的父亲坏心眼的蹂躏着巴基的小穴，但巴基发不出任何呻吟，他的嘴巴撑的满满当当，口水顺着下巴都流了下来。  
其实史蒂夫喜欢看巴基的脸，喜欢看他高潮时那既痛苦又快活的神情。而此时，巴基正含着他的肉棒，原本消瘦的凹陷下去的脸颊也被撑的鼓鼓的，他那柔软的嘴唇紧紧箍在他的柱身上，因为生理眼泪而显得雾蒙蒙的眼睛时不时会抬眼看着史蒂夫，眼神里是迷恋。  
罗杰斯把手指抽了出去，巴基感到有些空虚，但下一秒，一个温热柔软的物体就贴到了他的小穴上——那是罗杰斯的舌头。  
他曾经的长官，现在的丈夫正在给他舔穴。  
被这个想法冲击到的巴基忍不住收缩着小穴，而那条舌头却狡猾的从狭小的缝隙里探了进去，后穴如同失禁了一般喷涌着腥甜的液体，罗杰斯甚至来不及一一将它们舔的干干净净，源源不断的淫液从巴基的小穴里流了出来，罗杰斯轻轻咬了咬巴基的大腿内侧，在那里留下了他的印记。  
“呜呜。”巴基嘴里还含着充满荷尔蒙气息的肉棒，他不断呜咽着，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉了下来，看起来可怜兮兮的，但史蒂夫并不打算就此放过他，他将阴茎从巴基的嘴里抽了出啦，湿润的泛着光泽的龟头在巴基的嘴唇上摩擦着。  
“史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫再一次把肉棒插进了他的嘴里。  
罗杰斯也停止了舔舐，他解开裤子，硬挺的肉棒抵在了巴基又软又热的小穴上。  
“让你的长官检查一下。”罗杰斯的肉棒在小穴的洞口试探着，然后缓缓插了进去，一直到整根没入才停下。  
“呜……”巴基发出不知是满足还是难捱的悲鸣，嘴巴几乎要含不住史蒂夫，罗杰斯伏在他的身上，张开嘴巴咬伤了巴基散发着甜美气息的腺体，随之摁住他的腰，下身也大力的冲撞起来，根本不给巴基反应的机会。  
“巴基，你还是这么紧。”  
本就湿润的后穴更加水淋淋的，红肿的肉穴颤巍巍的收缩着，吞吐着罗杰斯的肉棒，水声四溅，巴基再也忍耐不住，直接射了出来，高潮使得他的后穴急剧收缩着，夹的罗杰斯也险些射了出来，他轻抚着巴基的脊骨，散发出浓烈的酒香，试图安抚自己的Omega。  
巴基迷迷糊糊的，眼神有些涣散，罗杰斯却不打算放过他，更用力的抽插起来，而平日里温和的史蒂夫又有些发泄似的在他的嘴里冲撞着，没有往日的温柔。  
巴基被前后夹击着，他觉得自己已经失去了身体的掌控权，他已经被这两个Alpha从头到脚的占有了。他上面和下面两张小嘴都贪婪的吮吸着男人的肉棒，甜蜜的小嘴几乎被史蒂夫的肉棒顶到了嗓子眼，但他喜欢这种感觉。  
小小的房间里充斥着三个人浓郁的信息素味道以及他们的喘息声，还有菇滋菇滋的水声，不知过了多久，两个男人终于无法再忍受致命的快感，纷纷射了出来。  
史蒂夫及时从巴基舒适甜蜜的小嘴里抽了出来，乳白色的液体却仍然不受控制的射在了巴基漂亮的脸蛋上，巴基小心的吮吸着龟头，并且把精液都吃进了嘴里，这画面的冲击感让史蒂夫感觉头晕目眩。  
而罗杰斯也把火热的精液浇灌在了巴基的小穴里，被操的不停摇摆的屁股终于颤抖着停了下来，他仍然爱不释手的揉捏着巴基的屁股。  
三个人静静的喘息着，罗杰斯突然扯下了腰带，捆住了巴基的双手，然后又扯下了领带，蒙在了巴基的眼睛上。  
“罗杰斯......”巴基轻轻呢喃着自己丈夫的名字，他的视线完全被遮挡住了，什么也看不到。  
“孩子，等很久了吧。”  
他听到罗杰斯对史蒂夫说。  
“这样真的没关系吗？”他的金发男孩有些担心的问道，而罗杰斯只是笑着回答：“别担心，你的母亲可是耐操的很。”  
然后，他整个人都被翻了过去，双腿也被大力的打开，他想要夹紧小穴，但仍有精液混着淫水流了下来，一切都落在了史蒂夫眼里，乳白色的精液流在白皙稚嫩的大腿上，那画面淫荡又美丽。  
巴基的大腿无力的大张着，他感觉到两个男人都站到了他的腿间。  
“巴基，不如来猜猜这是谁的肉棒？”  
巴基感觉到一根火热的肉棒抵在了他的小穴。  
“我......我不知道。”  
下一秒，那根肉棒就狠狠的整根插入了软湿的小穴，巴基扬起了脖子发出一阵呜咽。  
“轻一点，啊——”  
“猜不出来吗？那就要受到惩罚，”  
他不知道是罗杰斯还是史蒂夫，巴基的肉穴尚在高潮的余韵之中，但此刻仍然被那根肉棒大力的征踏着。  
但它很快又滑了出去，下一秒另一根肉棒就抵了上来，他们就这样交替着，这对父子是如此有默契，节奏都能够保持着一致，巴基分不清谁是谁，也许此刻这一切都不那么重要了，他被这两个男人需要着，史蒂夫与罗杰斯都不遗余力的在占有与征服着他。  
那一天巴基几乎被折腾到不省人事，第二天下午的时候他才醒来，醒来时身边却已经没了人，床铺也是冰凉凉的，但他身上还带着两个alpha的味道，那让他感到安心。  
巴基揉着几乎快要被折断的腰走了出去，却意外的闻到了一阵食物的香气。  
“睡醒了？巴基。”史蒂夫放下手里的活，走了出来轻轻给了巴基一个吻，“抱歉，昨天让你太累了。”  
这时候罗杰斯也从书房里走了出来，他同样吻上了巴基的脸颊：“下午好，我的夫人”  
然后罗杰斯敏锐的动了动鼻子：“史蒂夫，你做了什么菜？”  
“奶油蘑菇汤。”  
“那是什么……”  
“巴基还蛮喜欢吃的。”  
罗杰斯被噎住了，硬生生的把“鬼玩意”三个字吞回了肚子里，他默默的点了点头，拍了拍儿子的肩膀：“好吧好吧，麻烦给你的老父亲加点胡椒。”  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉不置可否，似乎觉得胡椒是什么魔鬼一样。  
巴基看着这对寻常闲聊的父子，无奈的笑了笑，他的目光飘向了窗外。  
今天的天气很好，阳光照在人身上暖洋洋的，巴基想，大概以后也都会这样暖。  
只要有他们在。  
END


End file.
